Random Questions!
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Rukia: ¡Contestamos "cualquier" pregunta! Ichigo: Me arrepentiré de esto. /¡Se aceptan todas hasta el mes de enero!/ Sobre todo esto parece muy crack y con mucho humor.
1. Chapter 1

Quería compartir esto con ustedes. _Jigoku-seishin19 _y yo llevamos una página en Facebook en la que la gente se une y nos hacen sus preguntas. Yo contesto como Rukia y él como Ichigo. Hemos reunido aquí las preguntas y las respuestas más locas (porque a veces nosotros también ponemos cada cosa…)

**Ichigo/ **Hollow Ichigo

_Rukia_

* * *

¡Hola Ichigo, Rukia! (7 personas escribieron esto)

_Hola, gracias por estar aquí._

**Yo sí que me arrepiento de estar aquí.**

1. Ichigo, tienes una chica durmiendo en tu armario por kami-sama, ¿por qué no te aprovechas de ella?

**Pero vamos a ver… ¡¿Qué clase de persona se han creído que soy?! ¡Yo jamás me aprovecharía de una mujer! Es inmoral y por otra parte Rukia es mi amiga. Además… Tan solo imagina por un momento que me diera por hacer algo así… Rukia antes que nada me daría la paliza del siglo. Creo que si no muriera estaría en coma por mucho tiempo. **

_No sabía que fueras tan travieso Kurosaki-kun~_

**Calla Rukia, calla. **

2. ¡Rukia-chan! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con Ichigo si yo te quiero?!

_Uhmm… ¿Lo siento? _–confusa- _¡¿Y quién ha dicho que esté con el descerebrado?!_

**La gente y sus rumores inventados. Mientras que no corra el rumor de que nos liamos o algo más grave, estaremos bien. ¡Aún así me cabrea que anden diciendo esas cosas!**

_Golpearé al culpable._

**Puedes empezar por Mizuiro.**

3. ¿Son del tipo romántico o de actuar?

_La verdad es que para mí sería depende de la persona, pero es más fácil actuar que intentar ser romántica._

**Yo no soy para nada del tipo romántico. Claro que igual que Rukia, puedo intentarlo si la persona me lo pide. ¡He leído mucho sobre Shakespeare! Algo he aprendido. Aunque tampoco deberían esperar mucho de mí en eso. **

Mirad, es Romeo**. **

4. Si fueran la última pareja que quedara en la tierra, ¿qué harían?_  
_**  
La respuesta es obvia, ¿no? –sonríe- Más con alguien como Rukia no lo dudaría un segundo…**

Para mí no tanto, ¿dónde está la gracia? ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa Ichigo?

**Nada, sólo pensaba en que para rehacer la humanidad hay que hacer antes algunas 'cosas'.**_  
_**  
**5. Tengo una pregunta que me lleva rondando la cabeza muchísimo tiempo… ¿Los shinigami llevan ropa interior?

… _Bueno, algunos llevan. Las mujeres shinigami por ejemplo no llevamos sostén –_explica tímidamente –_La verdad es que puede ser molesto en algunas batallas aunque creo que a la teniente Matsumoto le hace falta uno. _

**¿De verdad hace falta contestar esta pregunta? **–Se sonroja ligeramente- **No.** **Estamos cubiertos de vendas, nomás. Ahora que lo pienso es vergonzoso. **

6. ¡Ichigo! ¿Es verdad que el trasero de Rukia-chan parece un melocotón? (2 personas preguntaron esto)

_¡¿Qué?! _–se sonroja- _¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!_

**Prefiero no contestar a eso… No quiero ser mutilado **–se tapa la cara, avergonzado-

_¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! _–le golpea-

**¡Por Kami Rukia, yo no haría nada de "eso"!**

7. ¿Aún eres virgen Ichigo? (4 personas preguntaron esto)

**¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁIS TODOS TAN OBSESIONADOS CON MI VIDA SEXUAL?! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA! ¡Al siguiente que lo pregunte iré hasta donde quiera que esté y le golpearé! **

_Yo también me quedé con la duda de si es o no. _

8. Me gustan las tartas de fresas.

**¿Eso no tendrá que ver conmigo, verdad? **–enojado- **Odio esas bromas. **

_A mí me gustan los trenes. _(El que entendió, entendió)

9. ¿Si pudieran pedir un deseo que sería?

_Yo pediría: Un conejito, un conjunto nuevo, una camisa de Chappy, un colgante de Chappy, un vestido de Chappy, un bolígrafo de Chappy, un… -_30 minutos más tarde –y unos panties de Chappy –mira a un lado, ve a Ichigo durmiendo– ¡Idiota, despierta!

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo-?! Me quedé dormido… La verdad es que yo pediría… Unas vacaciones. ¡Lejos de ese estúpido conejo mugroso y deforme!**

_¡SMASH!_

**Ahora deseo una bolsa de hielo.**

10. ¿Harían un trío conmigo? (Increíblemente, 7 personas preguntaron esto)

_NO._

**NI DE PUTA COÑA.**

11. ¿Alguna vez han jugado a Slender?

_Yo no. Ni que tuviera tiempo._

**Una vez. Aseguro, me gustan las películas de miedo, pero… Je, no vuelto a abrir ese juego… **-tiembla.

12. ¡Rukia es tan kawai! ¿Me la puedo quedar?

_¿Tanto le gusto a la gente? _–emocionada.

**NO PUEDES. **

…

13. Ichigo, ¿qué piensas de los dibujos de Rukia?

**¡Son horribles!**

_¡SMASH!_

… **No volveré a contestar esa pregunta. **

14. ¡Rukia! ¿Qué piensas sobre que Orihime está enamorada de Ichi? (3 personas han preguntado algo parecido)

_Yo no le veo nada a Ichigo. La verdad._

**Gracias por la sinceridad.**

_Pero, no me molesta. Son sus sentimientos, ¿no? ¿Tendría que importarme o algo? Además Ichigo es tan idiota que no hace nada. _

**Caray, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Ella no es mi tipo. **

15. ¿Tendrían ustedes hijos? (2 personas han preguntado esto)

**¿Hi-hijos? ¿R-Rukia y yo?**

_Uhmm… _-sonrojada.

16. ¿Ichigo es tu novio, Rukia?

_¡No lo es! ¿Vale?_ –enojada y sonrojada.

**Nadie te tomará en serio si pones esa cara… **

17. ¿Por qué no se hacen pareja de una vez? ¡No lo nieguen! ¡Se gustan! (Muchas personas preguntaron esto)

…

…

**Olvídenlo…**

_Sí… _

18. ¿Qué harían si alguno de los dos muriera?

–Suspira- _No lo soportaría. Es alguien muy especial para mí. Las cosas no serían igual sin él molestando y quejándose por los alrededores._

**Me sentiría de la misma manera. Estaría devastado. Sería como perder a alguien muy querido por segunda vez. Es algo que no me gustaría repetir. **

19. ¿Cuál es el sueño más raro que han tenido?

Recuerdo que una vez soñé con Kaien-dono… ¡Y confundía todas las frases hechas y refranes! Fue muy extraño… ¿Quién metería chili en los calcetines? (Información extraída del anime)

**Soñé que estaba atrapado en un conejo de peluche y eso no es todo… Kon estaba usando mi cuerpo para… 'eso'… y Rukia… ¿me entienden verdad? **

20. ¿Crees que sería difícil besar a Rukia, Ichigo? Lo digo por su altura…

**Puede que un poco… **-mira a Rukia a la altura de su pecho.

_¡No! ¡No soy tan bajita! _

21. Rukia, ¿te molestarías si fantaseara con Ichigo las 24 h del día?

_Mientras que no hagas nada con él, bien. No tiene nada malo pensar en él~ –_pone voz de niña buena.

**¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!**

* * *

Escogí las más raras y divertidas (también hay cada una que ni sabemos si contestar ._.) Si quieren podemos ampliar esto con sus preguntas, claro que si quieren pueden ser a más personajes no solo a Ichigo y Rukia. Pueden mandarme un MP o simplemente escribir un review con su pregunta. Contestaremos **cualquier** pregunta :3


	2. Chapter 2

Iremos respondiendo en bloques de 20 preguntas, contestarlas todas de golpe sería mucho. Solo estaremos haciendo esto hasta Enero. Aprovechen :3

* * *

**1. Kotomi-Ishida:** Ishida, ¿es cierto que te gusta Inoue?

_Uryu**:**_ Yo… esto… No… bueno… Es hermosa, pero… -se coloca las gafas, nervioso– Puede que un poco… ¿vale?

**2. Kawai-Maria**: Byakuya, ¿te gustaría tener a Ichigo de cuñado? (Risa malvada)

_Byakuya:_ No lo creo. Ese chico sería una mancha en el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki y- ¿Dijiste cuñado? ¿Qué se tiene Kurosaki con mi hermana?

_Ichigo:_ ¡No es nada Byakuya! ¡Lo juro!

_Byakuya:_ Dispérsate…

_Ichigo:_ ¡Gyaaaaah! –sale corriendo.

**3.** **lisanette-chan**: Ichigo, ¿dejarías que Rukia conociera a tu Hollow interno por un día?

_Ichigo**:**_ Mientras que no haga nada malo, supongo que podría. Algún día… Que no veo muy cercano.

_Hollow Ichigo:_ Aw… Que malo eres.

**4.** **Aing-chan**: Ichigo, ¿nunca te surgió la duda de que tu hollow haya dominado tu cuerpo y ejem él y Rukia se hayan emm divertido y no te hayan dicho nada?

_Ichigo:_ ¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO QUÉ?! ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de su-!

_Rukia:_ ¡Cálmate Ichigo, no lo dice en serio! –lo sujeta.

**5**. **Kairy-Hitsugaya:** Ichigo, ¿no te resulta incómodo vivir con alguien que sabe todo sobre ti, y no solo eso, que puede "tomar" tu cuerpo y hacer vete tú a saber qué?

_Ichigo:_ La verdad es que puede que sea algo incómodo. Si no fuera mi Hollow interno pensaría que es un acosador. En cuanto al control de mi cuerpo no he tenido problemas últimamente, pero llega a ser realmente problemático en ocasiones. ¡Una vez lo tomó solo porque quería comer un sándwich! ¡Un estúpido sándwich!

_Hollow Ichigo:_Tenía hambre, ¿vale? –gruñe.

**Kairy-Hitsugaya:** Y otra más, ¿soy la única que le encontró doble sentido a lo del caballo y el rey? Ichigo no mientas, eh?! (**Hady-chan**: ¡oh dios mío, creí que era la única! /OuO/ ¡dame un abrazo!)

_Ichigo:_ ¿Doble sentido? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué sentido doble le puedes encontrar a un rey y un caballo?

_Hollow Ichigo:_ Es divertido decirle esas cosas. Es tan inocente que no se da cuenta~ -sonríe.

_Ichigo:_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Ahora vienes y me lo cuentas!

_Hollow Ichigo:_ jujuju~

_Ichigo:_ ¡Oye!

**6.** **tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR:** Ichigo, ¿sabías que tienes la misma edad que Rukia por el tiempo que pasó en el mundo precipicio?

_Ichigo:_ No. Antes de perder mis poderes recuerdo que Rukia me dijo que el tiempo que pasé en el mundo del precipicio se revertió. Por lo que sigo teniendo diecisiete.

**tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR**: Rukia, si Ichigo es el rey y Ogichi el caballo, ¿tú serías la reina?

_Rukia:_ ¿Qué es todo eso?

_Ichigo:_ Una historia muy larga…

_Hollow Ichigo:_ Llena de dobles sentidos~ pero sí… ¡Ella sería una buena reina!

_Ichigo:_ ¡Como le hagas algo te parto la cara, estúpido!

_Rukia:_ Pero qué…

**tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR: **Rukia, ¿golpearías a los que te dicen que te pareces a Hanataro?

_Rukia:_ ¿Eso dicen? Bueno, me parece extraño aún así… No tengo un por qué para golpearlos. Ahora si me comparan con alguien que no me agrada ya sí que lo haría.

_Ichigo:_ Pequeña, pero peligrosa.

_¡SMASH!_

_Ichigo:_ ¡¿Por qué siempre me llevo algún golpe?!

_Rukia:_ Así te callas los comentarios.

**7.** **Sakmi-san:** (2 para Ichigo) ¿De qué color te gustaría que fuera la ropa interior de Rukia? ¿Has fantaseado con ella?

_Ichigo:_ De qué color me gustaría qué fuera… El violeta le va bien y- ¡Un momento! ¡No me hagas pensar en ello! Son malvados, ¿sabían? ¡Soy un adolescente con hormonas! ¡No soy de piedra! ¡Y n-no he fantaseado con ella! Me gustaría hacerlo alguna vez pero… –susurra –Alguien me observa…

_Hollow Ichigo:_ Hola –saluda sonriendo.

**Sakmi-chan**: Hollow Ichigo, ¿Te gustaría conocer al hollow de Rukia? De ser así ¿Harías cosas "sucias" con ella?

_Hollow Ichigo:_ Sí, aunque por lo visto ella da un poco de miedo. ¡Bueno! ¡Mejor para mí! La cosa es quién le haría cosas a quién. Ella tiene pinta de ser fuerte, ¿hm? Aunque no significa que me dejaré vencer~

**Sakmi-chan**: Rukia-chan, si tuvieras que seducir a Ichigo, ¿cómo lo harías?

_Rukia:_ ¿Para qué iba yo a seducir a ese descerebrado? Ahem… En caso de que lo hiciera pues creo que una vez Isshin-san me regaló una lencería negra bastante bonita. Parece que no rompe ni un plato, pero sigue siendo un adolescente después de todo.

**Sakmi-chan:** Orihime, ¿qué piensas de Ishida?

_Orihime:_ ¡Ishida-kun es un gran amigo! ¡Sí! ¡El otro día me arregló un vestido! ¡Yo también quiero una de esas capas para parecer una súper heroína pero me da vergüenza pedírselo y entonces-!

_Tatsuki:_ Déjalo Orihime, ya estás hablando de más –se la lleva arrastrando mientas sigue hablando.

**8. Liebesspiel Moon:** (supongo que el review como Guest es tuyo ya que es parecido xD) Si tuvieran un juego de dominación (obviamente sexual), ¿quién sería el dominante y quién sumiso?

_Rukia:_ ¿Es para nosotros?

_Ichigo:_ Eso creo…

…

_Rukia/Ichigo:_ ¡Él/Ella sería sumiso/a!

_Rukia:_ GRRR

_Ichigo:_ GRRR

_Hollow Ichigo_: Si las miradas mataran…

**9. mitsury sorame**: Ichigo, ¿te gustan más los pechos de Orihime o de Rukia? (2 personas han preguntado esto también)

_Ichigo:_ ¡¿Pero se creen que tengo tiempo para fijarme en esas cosas?! –se sonroja.

_Kon:_ ¡Yo no sabría decidirme! ¡Los Orihime-san son el sueño de cualquier hombre pero los de la jefa son pequeños pero redonditos y…!

_Ichigo y Rukia_: ¡Cállate pervertido! –le dan una patada al mismo tiempo.

**10. Kotsuki Kurosaki**: Rukia, ¿alguna vez has pensado en Renji como algo más que tu amigo?

_Rukia:_ No, la verdad siempre lo he visto como mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

_Renji:_ Snif…

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Byakuya, ¿te casarías conmigo?

_Byakuya_: NO.

_Ichigo:_ Eso fue rápido…

**11. Iana Walker**: (suponemos que son para Ichigo y Rukia) ¿Por qué creen que ustedes no pueden estar juntos? Denme respuestas fundamentales.

_Ichigo_: ¿Juntos de qué modo?

_Rukia_: No te hagas el idiota.

_Ichigo:_ Pues habría más problemas por parte de Rukia que de la mía. La diferencia de edad, que ella es shinigami y yo humano, la distancia, el tiempo, el estirado de su hermano… En fin son tantas cosas.

_Rukia:_ No le digas así a mi hermano –le mira mal.

_Kisuke_: ¡El amor no tiene límites!

**Iana Walker**: ¿Qué harían si se les presentara la encrucijada de tener que asesinar al otro?

_Rukia_: Oh… Pues sería una situación muy complicada. Me cuesta imaginármela… Tal vez no tanto, no quisiera pasar por algo así otra vez como me pasó con Kaien-dono.

_Ichigo_: Preferiría dar mi vida antes que quitársela a alguien. Más si se trata de alguien tan importante como Rukia.

**Iana Walker**: ¿Practicarían juntos el kamasutra?

_Rukia_: ¿Qué es eso? –carita inocente.

_Ichigo_: ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡¿Queréis dejar esas preguntas por favor?! -sonrojado.

* * *

Y ya fueron 20 hasta aquí. **Iana Walker** contestará el resto de las tuyas las primeras en el siguiente.

_Ichigo:_ Hacéis cada pregunta que es para daros una patada en el trasero.

¿Prefieres contestar las preguntas o que te desnude delante de todas las fans?

_Ichigo_: Pre…prefiero las preguntas….

Buen chico n.n Respecto a lo de los trenes, mirad en youtube unos videos que se llaman ASDF movies. Ahí lo entenderán. En cuanto a la página de facebook tengo malas noticias… Y es que algún idiota nos denunció y nos han quitado la página. En cuanto podamos volveremos a crearla, en cuanto la tenga os pasaré el link :3


	3. Chapter 3

Qué rápido, ya más de 20 preguntas de nuevo. Bueno, como ya acabaron los exámenes trabajaremos un poco más rápido :3 Seguimos con las preguntas que quedaron de **Iana Walker.**

* * *

**1. Iana Walker**: ¿Qué verso de Shakespeare le recitarías a Rukia, Ichigo?

Ichigo: … Tú eres la tumba en que el amor sepulto ahora vive, adornado con los trofeos de mis amores idos, que todas sus partes de mí a ti te dieron, pues ese haber de muchos es tuyo ahora solo: Sus imágenes que amé las veo en ti y tú, con todos ellos, lo tienes todo del total de mí.

Rukia: Muy bonito… Pero no entendí nada.

**Iana Walker**: ¿Qué piensan del movimiento Ichiruki?

Ichigo: Están muy locos si creen que acabaré con alguien como Rukia.

Rukia: Eso debería decirlo yo, ¡idiota!

**Iana Walker**: Rukia, si Byakuya te prohibiera ver a Ichigo, ¿qué harías?

Rukia: Jujujuju~ ¡Me escaparía de casa!

Ichigo: ¡¿AH?!

**Iana Walker**: ¿Qué harías si Rukia es obligada a casarse para mantener la paz entre las familias nobles, Ichigo? (Hady-chan: Esto me recuerda a un fic que tengo xD ¡Mátenlos a todos! (?))

Ichigo: No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer ahí… Pero si es contra su voluntad supongo que tendré que salvar su lindo trasero de nuevo.

Rukia: ¿Qué dices de mi trasero?

Ichigo: Nada Rukia… Nada.

**Iana Walker**: ¿Te quedarías en el mundo humano o en la Sociedad de Almas? Escoge bien Ichigo.

Ichigo: Por ahora prefiero quedarme en el mundo humano. Pensándolo bien antes o después acabaré yendo a la Sociedad de Almas igualmente, ¿no?

**2. Kiara Namikaze:** Ichigo, si tuvieras que elegir entre acostarte con Rukia o pasar un día con una fangirl maniática, ¿qué eligirías?

Ichigo: Primero… ¿Qué tenéis con que tenga sexo con Rukia? Segundo: Me pones en un aprieto con eso, no sé que sería peor. A lo mejor sería mejor acostarme con Rukia, después de todo si es una fangirl muy loca… De esas que les falta un tornillo… ¿Creen que me violaría? –se pone pálido.

**Kiara Namikaze**: Rukia, ¿te importa mucho si secuestro a Ichigo?

Rukia: Nada de nada. Puedes llevártelo –sonríe perversamente.

Ichigo: ¡Serás…!

**Kiara Namikaze**: Byakuya, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Byakuya: -suspira- NO.

**3.** **Kairy-Hitsugaya** (Hady-chan: Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras :D) Grimmjow, ¿aceptarías ser mi mascota? No estarías solo, tengo un gato –Risa divertida-

Grimmjow: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS…?! ¡NO! ¡EL SEXTO ESPADA NO ES MASCOTA DE NADIE!

Ichigo: -lanza un ovillo de lana- ¡Cógelo!

Grimmjow: -mira atentamente el ovillo- … -corre hacia el ovillo– ¡TE MATARÉ KUROSAAAAAAKI!

Ichigo: Kukuku~

**Kairy-Hitsugaya**: Hollow Ichigo, ¿puedo "secuestrarte" durante un par de días? –Carita de niña buena-

Hollow Ichigo: Si donde vives no llueve y hay chocolate, ¡me apunto!

**Kairy-Hitsugaya**: Rukia e Ichigo, ¿por qué golpeáis tanto a Kon? Da penita…

Ichigo y Rukia: Es un pervertido.

Kon: Nadie me comprende –con un aura depresiva rodeándolo-

**4. evav262**: Ichigo, si Rukia te pidiera un beso en alguna parte del cuerpo (que no sea la boca), ¿dónde se lo darías?

Ichigo: Antes que nada comprobaría si Rukia no está ebria o algo por el estilo, simplemente no me la imagino pidiéndome algo así –se sonroja– Pero si tuviera que hacerlo su cuello me parece un buen lugar.

**5. Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Ichigo, ¿te sonrojaste cuando insinuaron sobre que el trasero de Rukia se parece a un melocotón? ¿En serio lo pensaste? ¿Imaginaste cosas pervertidas con ella?

Ichigo: Supongo que lo hice –se lleva una mano al cabello- La verdad es que en el momento en que el tipo de pelo raro me lo dijo de verdad llegué un momento a pensar que sí que se veía como uno. No le digan a Rukia, ella me mataría. No, no imaginé cosas pervertidas con ella. Tenía otras preocupaciones en el momento.

**6. Aing-chan: **Ichigo, ¿qué dirías si Karin y Toshiro tuvieran una relación?

Ichigo: Ese enano está más que muerto… –un aura asesina lo rodea-

**Aing-chan:** Ichigo, si te declaras a Rukia, ¿sería romántico o una escena XXX?

Ichigo: Y dale con lo de Rukia… -se golpea la frente- Más bien sería romántico. Aunque… Quién sabe… ¿Por qué no las dos?

Kisuke: -con un cartel de fondo- ¡_Kurosaki Ichigo es un loquillo!_ –pulgar arriba-

**Aing-chan**: Hollow Ichigo, ¿qué dirías si te digo que te violaré en un futuro no muy lejano?

Hollow Ichigo: Oh my… ¿Le gusto a alguien?

Ichigo: Yo que tú me preocupaba más…

**Aing-chan**: Rukia, si emm "lo hicieras" con Ichigo-san, ¿te cuidarías o te vale quedar embarazada?

Rukia: Bueno yo… En caso de que algo así pasara creo que preferiría esperar a que el idiota sea un poco más maduro.

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! –sonrojado.

**7. Kawai-Maria**: Isshin, ¿Qué harías para unir a Ichigo con Rukia? (Risa pervertida)

Isshin: ¡Usaría mi súper método de unión de parejas con un 99% de probabilidades de éxito! ¡Emborracharlos, un poco de estimulante y encerrarlos en una habitación! ¡De la pasión surge todo! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA! (Sei-san: Ese Isshin es un loco)

**8. Sakmi-chan**: Ichi, ¿has tenido algún sueño húmedo con Rukia? (adoro avergonzar a Ichi y también hacerle preguntas XXX)

Ichigo: ¡¿Pero encima admitís que os gusta?! Sois unos monstruos… ¡No, nunca he tenido sueños de ese tipo con Rukia!

**Sakmi-chan**: Rukia-chan si tuvieras a Ichi de esclavo por un día, ¿qué cosas te gustaría hacer con él? ¿Y qué cosas te gustaría que te hiciera? Y tu Ichi ¿qué cosas te dejarías hacer? (muajajajajajajaja risa malvada)

Rukia: La pregunta correcta sería "qué no haría". Aunque tampoco le pediría nada muy extremo o disgustoso. No soy tan malvada. Aunque la idea de cubrirlo de fresas y chocolate me es muy tentadora…

Ichigo: Haré como que no he escuchado eso… ¿Qué que me dejaría hacer? En fin… Mientras que no coja un látigo estaré bien.

Rukia: ¿Entonces lo de las fresas y el chocolate está bien para ti?

Ichigo: … Sí.

(Momento crack de Hady-chan y Sei-san xD)

* * *

Alcanzado el límite de 20. Sakmi-chan, contestaremos las tuyas que faltan en el próximo :3

P:D: ¡Ya volvimos a crear la página de Facebook! Ayudennos a crecer, por favor :') Solo tienen que quitarle los espacios y poner una barra después de "facebook"

w w w . facebook PreguntaAIchigoYRukia


	4. Chapter 4

Gente, vamos a poner un límite, porque vemos que hay algunos que ponéis hasta más de 10 preguntas (incluso las 20 que son el limite por capitulo)… El tope serán 7 por capítulo, ¿vale? Ya los que las habéis puesto serán contestadas, pero por favor, no pongan tantas en un mismo review :)

* * *

**1. Sakmi-chan**: Renji ¿Qué piensas de Tatsuki? ¿Crees que podría llegar a gustarte?

Renji: Ciertamente ella es fuerte, pero no la conozco tanto como para.

**Sakmi-chan**: Tatsuki, ¿has pensado en alguien para enamorarte? ¿Qué piensas de Renji?

Tatsuki: Una vez me enamoré de pequeña, pero ahora ese chico es mi mejor amigo. ¿Extraño, verdad? ¿De Renji? Pues bueno… La verdad es que es un poco cabezota, sin embargo no parece mala persona.

**Sakmi-chan**: Hollow Ichigo, ¿tienes algún deseo candente?

Hollow Ichigo: ¿Devorar a mi Rey suena lo bastante candente para ti?

Ichigo: ¿Qué tiene eso de candente?

Hollow Ichigo: Jejejeje~ -sonrisa pervertida.

Ichigo: Oh my…

**2. yoko-nakamura**: Hollow Ichigo, ¿Ichi-kun realmente nunca fantaseo con Rukia o está mintiendo? Tú tienes que saberlo, danos el gusto a las fans.

Hollow Ichigo: Esa es una pregunta que deberíais hacerle a Zangetsu. Ichigo no suele dejarme entrar a sus pensamientos. ¡Pero mi intuición e instintos me dicen que miente!

**3. Kurenai Lukia** (Esta pregunta la copiamos y la pegamos porque es demasiado larga, nos dio un ataque de risa, disculpa xD) Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, he presenciado con cierto temor las dos propuestas de matrimonio que dos hermosas pretendientes te han dado, siendo ambas rechazadas rápidamente por ti, lo que me hace sentir un poco nerviosa por lo que voy a hacer en este instante... *voz temblorosa* He venido aquí a confesarle algo: que desde hace algunos años mi corazón ha sido cautivado completamente por usted, y que desde entonces he ocultado estos sentimientos por temor a hacerlo sentir irrespetado u ofendido por mi y ser rechazada. Sé que no soy de sangre noble y no podre estar nunca a su nivel... Pero... Quiero intentar esto de una vez, y así saber su respuesta para luego, dependiendo de ella, quedarme a su lado y servirle como la más fiel compañera, o alejarme para no serle de más molestia... Si acepta mis sentimientos, le juro *se arrodilla* que jamás le fallare y seré obediente a usted, mi señor... *sonrojo* así que... Ya que mi corazón pertenece a usted... Podría darme al menos un poco del suyo, convirtiéndose en mi amante compañero?

Ichigo: ¡Como le digas "NO" te golpeo! –mira mal a Byakuya.

Byakuya: -le devuelve la mirada- Hm… -piensa varios minutos- Lo consideraré.

Rukia: Eso es un avance…

**Kurenai Lukia:** Ichigo, supón que tuviste un hijo con Rukia -No te molestes, es una suposición, pareces una nena llorona cuando te pones a chillar- como crees que seria (niño o niña, color de piel, ojos, cabello y personalidad)... ¿Y qué crees que haga Byakuya al respecto?

Rukia: Nena llorona… ¡Ja ja ja! –se rie a carcajadas-

Ichigo: Alguien va a morir hoy… -rodeado de un aura de fuego.

Rukia: Ya cálmate y contesta, idiota.

Ichigo: Pues mira, no sé cómo sería, ¿me ves cara de adivino? ¡Porque no lo soy! ¡Y te aseguro que ese estirado de Byakuya me castraría!

Rukia: Ichigo vas a acabar asustando a la gente…

Ichigo: ¡Tú cállate que también te has reído!

**4. Harumi:** Ichigo, ¿qué parte del cuerpo de Rukia te gusta más?

Ichigo: Definitivamente sus ojos.

**Harumi**: ¿Cómo te imaginas tu primera vez?

Ichigo: ¿Qué dije sobre esas preguntas? ¿Acaso me ignoran? –Suspira- Pues me imagino que será algo torpe, por ser la primera.

**Harumi:** ¿Te consideras sexy?

Ichigo: No realmente… ¿Ustedes creen?

**Harumi:** Si fueras gay con quién te gustaría estar, ¿con Byakuya o Renji?

Rukia: Oh eso si fue una pregunta directa…

Ichigo: No pienso contestar a eso… –una venita crece en su sien.

**Harumi:** ¿Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?

Ichigo: ¡Pero si ni siquiera te conozco!

**Harumi:** Rukia, ¿te imaginas a un Ichigo gay?

Rukia: No es difícil ya que no ha tenido novia… No creo que lo sea.

**Harumi:** Si Ichigo se fijara en Inoue, ¿qué harías?

Rukia: Pues apoyarlo, ¿qué más? Es mi amigo, ¿no?

**Harumi: **¿Te molestaste cuando Matsumoto le quiso mostrar algo más a Ichigo?

Rukia: No, de hecho fue una sorpresa que reaccionara a esas cosas. ¿Tal vez eso prueba que no es gay?

**Harumi:** ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Chappy?

Rukia: Pues… ¡Es que es tan adorable! –pone carita de ilusión.

**Harumi:** ¿Consideras sexy a Ashido?

Rukia: ¿Ashido? –se queda varios segundos pensativa- ¡Ah…! ¡Ashido! Bueno, no estaba mal.

**5. Kawai-Maria:** Urahara, ¿qué te traes con Yoruichi? –le guiña un ojo- Sabes a lo que me refiero picarón.

Kisuke: Je je je. ¡Lo siento eso es altamente secreto~!

**6. lisannette-chan:** Grimmjow, ¿Piensas que harías buena pareja con Rukia como algunas(os) fans piensan?

Grimmjow: ¿Rukia? ¿Quién mierdas es?

-vocecita de fondo- aquella shinigami que atravesaste una vez…

Grimmjow: Ah esa. ¡¿Qué les haría pensar que yo haría buena pareja con ella?! ¡Es una shinigami encima de todo! ¡Y enana!

Rukia: ¡No soy enana!

**7. Iana Walker:** Orihime, ¿cómo carajos haces para repetir tanto "Kurosaki-kun" y no cansarte?

Orihime: Bueno… Es que yo… Suena tan bien… ¡Tan lindo! Y después pues… eso y…

Tatsuki: -se la vuelve a llevar- Discúlpenla le gusta divagar.

(Seishin: ¡Yo también me lo preguntaba! D:)

8. **Kotomi-Ishida:** Ishida, si Inoue te dijera que aparte de Ichigo tú le gustas también, ¿qué le dirías?

Uryu: En fin yo… -se pone rojo- pues le diría… ¿Qué le diría? Oh Kami… –se desmaya y murmura– encantado…

* * *

Fiuu… **Kotomi-Ishida** al siguiente seguimos con las tuyas. Recuerden que pueden unirse a nuestra página en facebook recuerden quitarle los espacios y pone una barra luego del "com" (w w w . facebook . c o m PreguntaAIchigoYRukia)

P.D: A esta página como aún se está recuperando solo se pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes que corresponden con los tres administradores que hay ahora (Ichigo, Rukia y Hollow Ichigo) En cuanto la página crezca iremos añadiendo admins y los avisaré.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Gyaaaah! ¡Tenemos que publicar uno todos los días! Hay preguntas que no responderé porque ya las han hecho. Lo siento, es que si no, no acabamos nunca xD Ampliamos el limite de preguntas a 30 por capitulo. Es que con 20 no nos da. ¡Aún no hemos contestado preguntas que han dejado en el capítulo 3!

* * *

**1. Kotomi-Ishida:** Ichigo, si Rukia te confesara que te ama… ¿Aceptarías sus sentimientos?

Ichigo: No sabría que responder, quiero decir, sería muy extraño y todo eso. Pero nos conocemos muy bien, supongo que podría intentarlo, ¿no?

**Kotomi-Ishida:** Si Rukia iniciara una relación con Renji, ¿eso te molestaría?

Ichigo: En principio no tendría porque molestarme. Después de todo ellos son más compatibles al ser ambos shinigamis...

**2. Reela:** Ichigo, ¿qué experiencia te dejó la pelea contra Aizen?

Ichigo: Si te digo la verdad pasaron muchas cosas. Fue una batalla dura por parte de todos. Siempre me quedaré con la duda de que fue lo que le llevó a hacer todo aquello solo sé que había soledad proveniente de su zanpakuto.

**Reela:** ¿De verdad no extrañaste a Rukia durante los 17 meses sin poderes?

Ichigo: Claro que la eché de menos solo que admitirlo delante de Keigo hubiera sido un error. Ya saben como es.

**Reela:** ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste y pasó por tu mente al verla de nuevo?

Ichigo: Fue como un rayo de sol entre tanta lluvia. Obviamente me sorprendí al verla, pero para qué engañarnos, estuve feliz en ese momento.

**Reela:** Byakuya, ¿recuperaste el lazo que Yoruichi te quitó hace aproximadamente 100 años?

Byakuya: No. Ni siquiera me acordaba de él… -se queda pensativo– Algún día seré más rápido que ella, ya lo verá.

**3. Juli-nyaan:** Ichigo, veo que tienes una gran obsesión con eso de proteger hasta a la mosca que pasa en frente de tu casa, lo cual se debe al kanji de tu nombre, mi pregunta es: ¿Qué harías si, el loco de tu padre te hubiera puesto "Ichigo" pero con el kanji de "fresa"? ¿Andarías por la calle vestido de fresa gigante?

Ichigo: Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no? Bueno, ¡te puedo asegurar que lo primero que hubiera hecho sería cambiarme el nombre! ¿Quién le pondría a un chico "fresa"? ¡Y no! ¡No andaría por la calle vestido de fresa! Puede que de niño fuera un poco torpe… ¡Pero siempre he tenido mi orgullo!

**Juli-nyaan:** Rukia, ¿es cierto lo que se rumorea de que engañaste a Chappy con Hellow Kitty?

Rukia: ¡Claro que no es cierto! ¡Yo le soy muy fiel a mi conejito Chappy!

Ichigo: Yo soy testigo, por desgracia…

**Juli-nyaan:** Byakuya, ¿qué harías si te regalo un peluche gigante del embajador de las algas? ¿Me darías las gracias de alguna manera que pueda recordar por el resto de mi vida Bya-chan?

Ichigo: Solo que Byakuya te de las gracias es para recordarlo –se encoge de hombros.

Byakuya: Nadie te preguntó a ti Kurosaki –lo mira mal– Eso es un gran regalo. Te enviaré una caligrafía dándote las gracias –habla en su tono serio.

**Juli-nyaan:** Matsumoto, ¿trucos de belleza? ¿Has practicado algún arte para escapar de Toshiro?

Rangiku: ¡Un buen truco es comer carne y dormir bien! ¡Te deja la piel lisa! Escapar de mi capitán no es muy difícil. Le suelo decir que tengo que ir al servicio, o que hay una importante reunión de la ADMS o de tenientes. ¡Nunca falla!

Toshiro: ¡MATSUMOTO!

**Juli-nyaan:** Shinji, ¿cómo se siente ser manejado completamente por una niña de 1.40? ¿No recibes nada a cambio?

Shinji: ¡¿Quién dijo que yo estuviera siendo manejado?! ¡Y lo único que recibo son sus golpes!

Hiyori: ¡¿Niña?! –utiliza a Shinji de bate- ¡Te golpearé!

Shinji: ¡Gyaaaah!

**Juli-nyaan:** ¿No te han hablado de una hermana perdida en Colombia? Creo que la tienes, y está aquí escribiendo preguntas.

Mashiro: ¿Uh? ¿Una hermanita? –se muestra emocionada- ¡Ya voy hermanita! –se va corriendo sin saber a dónde.

Kensei: -se golpea la frente-

**Juli-nyaan:** Kyoraku: ¿Dejarías el sake por alguien que amas? ¿Lisa o Nanao? De forma romántica, claro.

Shunsui: ¡Dejaría lo que sea! –pone carita feliz- Aunque ambas son tan lindas y…

_¡SMASH!_

Lisa y Nanao: ¡Es usted un pervertido! –lo patean al mismo tiempo.

**Juli-nyaan:** Ukitake, ¿si te dijera que Toshiro es tu hijo?

Jushiro: ¡Ven aquí Shiro-kun! –empieza a perseguir a Toshiro con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Toshiro: ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! –huye de Ukitake.

**Juli-nyaan**: Soi-fon: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por hacerle daño a Urahara?

Soi-Fon: -sonríe socarronamente- ¡Lo picaría con mi Suzumebachi!

**Juli-nyaan**: Urahara, ¿Yoruichi y tú…?

Kisuke: ¿A qué te refieres? –se hace el loco.

**Juli-nyaan**: Kenpachi, si Yachiru en unos cuantos años resulta embarazada, ¿qué harías?

Kenpachi: ¡Podría tener una buena batalla con ese idiota que lo haya hecho! –sonríe sádicamente.

**Juli-nyaan:** Yumichika, ¿sabías que Miss Universo permitió la entrada de un travesti? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Yumichika: ¡Ja! No importa en qué categoría sea, hombres o mujeres –sale un estampado de estrellas y flores por detrás– ¡Porque yo soy el más bello de todos!

**Juli-nyaan:** Hiyori, ¿te gusta Shinji?

Hiyori: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡A quién le iba a gustar un pelado como él! ¡Tan solo mírenle! –lo señala con el dedo– ¡Tiene cara de idiota de remate!

Shinji: ¡Oye!

**Juli-nyaan:** Kensei, ¿qué significa el 69 en tu estómago? No te creo que sean los kanjis de tu nombre y tu escuadrón.

Kensei: Pues no lo creas, allá tú –gruñe molesto.

**Juli-nyaan:** Ishida, ¿te gusta Nemu?

Uryu: -se coloca las gafas- Ella es linda, pero no me gusta. Es un poco seria, ¿no?

**Juli-nyaan**: Nemu, ¿estarías con Ishida?

Nemu: Yo solo sigo las órdenes de Mayuri-sama.

**Juli-nyaan:** Yoruichi, ¿me prestas tu de gigai de gato?

Yoruichi: He he he… ¡No es un gigai~!

**4. Kairy-Hitsugaya:** Rukia, ¿cómo te sientes cuando te emparejan con tantos chicos? Ya sabes: Ichi, Renji, Byakuya e incluso Grimmjow…

Rukia: Siento y pienso que la gente necesita buscarse un hobby.

**Kairy-Hitsugaya:** Grimmjow, lo de "mascota" sería como unas vacaciones, además serias el rey de la casa (?) Acepta...  
PD: Soy tu fan xD(Ganando puntos(?))

Grimmjow: Hummm… -piensa- Puede que acepte…

Kisuke: -con un cartelito al fondo- "¡Ofrécele atún!"

**5. Don Cocono:** Ichigo, si tu madre viviera, ¿tu comportamiento sería igual de arisco hacia la gente o serías un poco más amable?

Ichigo: ¿Arisco yo? ¡Qué me dices!

Rukia: Está diciendo la verdad idiota.

Ichigo: Yo sonreiría más veces. Ver a mi madre me hacía feliz…

**Don Cocono:** Isshin, ¿tú qué crees que habría opinado Masaki acerca de Rukia?

Isshin: ¡A Masaki de seguro le hubiera encantado tenerla también como nuestra tercera hija! ¡Estoy segurisisisisisisimo! –Corre al póster de Masaki- ¿Verdad que sí cariño? ¡Ja ja ja ja!

**Don Cocono**: Urahara, ¿eres hincha del Sevilla?

Kisuke: ¿Ha? ¿Qué cosa? –sonríe tras su abanico.

**Don Cocono**: Hichigo, ¿te gustaría salir del cuerpo de Ichigo para hacer lo que te place?

Hollow Ichigo: Sí y no. Sería genial hacer lo que yo quiera, pero molestar a Ichigo tampoco está mal~

**Don Cocono:** Si un enemigo en lugar de querer invadir la Sociedad de Almas (como siempre) hace estragos en el Mundo Humano, ¿ustedes los shinigamis intervendrían o dejarían que el enemigo sea libre de hacer lo que le plazca?

Rukia: ¡Los shinigamis intervendríamos por supuesto! Estamos para proteger a los humanos y las almas. Sin duda iríamos a ayudar.

* * *

Seguiremos al siguiente con las tuyas** Don Cocono **:3

**Página de facebook: **w w w . facebook . c o m PreguntaAIchigoYRukia (quiten los espacios y añadan la barra después del "com")


	6. Chapter 6

Estamos probando con otro formato porque hemos comprobado que tardamos más con el que estamos usando. Así que el nombre del reviewer aparecerá una vez y luego las demás de sus preguntas aparecerán sin su nombre y en negrita.

* * *

**1. Don Cocono:** **Ichigo y Rukia, estoy seguro de que son conscientes de las actividades de sus seguidores (fans), ¿cuál les agrada más, el fanfiction o el fanart?**

Ichigo: Fanfiction.

Rukia: Fanart.

Ichigo: ¿Nunca estamos de acuerdo?

Rukia: No.

**Chad, eres parte mexicano ¿entonces por qué tu tatuaje está en italiano?**

Chad: … Era así.

**Ichigo, ¿fue muy duro estar sin habilidades shinigamis por 17 meses?**

Ichigo: No te imaginas cuanto.

**Rukia, si te dieran la oportunidad de estudiar actuación, ¿te gustaría el teatro, el cine o la televisión?**

Rukia: ¡El teatro! Me gusta más el drama.

Ichigo: No se nota… (Está siendo sarcástico)

**Ichigo, ¿seguirías los pasos de Isshin en convertirte en médico o prefieres otra carrera?**

Ichigo: Aún no me he decidido. Es un quebradero de cabeza pensar en ello.

**Isshin, sabemos que eres consciente de como se llevan Ichigo y Rukia ¿crees que acaben juntos o sólo serán grandes amigos?**

Isshin: ¡Yo espero que acaben juntitos y me den muchos nietos! ¿No sería genial? –corre al poste de Masaki (otra vez)- ¡Masaki! ¡Algún día tendremos nietos! ¡Ya lo verás!

**Uryu, los quincy tienen técnicas con nombre alemán, ¿tienes algún pariente proveniente de Alemania?**

Uryu: Pues tampoco sabía que quedaran más Quincy –se ajusta las gafas- Así que no sé si tendré alguno…

**Byakuya, en un episodio se mostró a tu zanpakuto ahogado en sake, ¿a ti te gusta beber alcohol?**

Byakuya: No.

Senbonsakura: -con un cartelito- "Miente".

**Ichigo y Rukia, muchos animes/mangas shonen terminan en situaciones buenas y donde los protagosnistas tienen familia ¿consideran que Bleach va para esos rumbos o piensan un final totalmente diferente? **

Ichigo: No se puede decir a ciencia cierta.

Rukia: Hm –asiente.

_(Hady-chan: Tite es demasiado impredecible)_

**Orihime, ¿tu estancia en Hueco Mundo cambió un poco tu mentalidad acerca del conflicto entre Aizen y la Sociedad de Almas?**

Orihime: No pensé mucho en ello… Estuve más preocupada por mis amigos cuando llegaron a salvarme. Pero si digo la verdad habían algunos arrancar que eran amables –sonríe.

**Rukia, ¿alguna vez te has sentido mal al estar rodeada de mujeres más voluptuosas que tú?**

Rukia: ¡Pffff! ¡Ja! ¡Para nada! –se cruza de brazos, orgullosa.

**Renji, sabemos que no eres de piedra ¿cómo te sentirías el día que Ichigo y Rukia inicien una relación formal?**

Renji: No es algo que yo pudiera impedir, puede que me sienta un poco celoso y eso… Pero eso sí, como a ese idiota se le ocurriera hacerle daño… ¡No sobreviviría para contarlo!

**Byakuya, ¿tu familia ayuda a la gente pobre de la Sociedad de Almas o son de esa aristocracia que manda al quinto pino al resto de la gente?**

Byakuya: A Hisana la ayudé, ¿verdad?

Rukia: No si eso conteste mucho a la pregunta...

**Urahara, ¿es redituable tu negocio de cosas espirituales?**

Kisuke: ¡Claro~!

**Para todos los de la Sociedad de Almas ¿qué se siente saber que a su rey le interesa más Ichigo Kurosaki que todos ustedes, que tienen más de un siglo a su servicio? ¿Han oído las palabras "Revolución Francesa"? **_(Hady-chan: De verdad no sabemos qué contestar a esto, es demasiado… Me dio ataque de risa)_

Grupo de shinigamis 1: …. ¿Es cierto?

Grupo de shinigamis: 2: Es cierto.

…

Grupo de shinigamis 1: … ¡REVOLUCIÓN!

Grupo de shinigamis 2: ¡SÍ!

_(Seishin: Qué demonios… -Hady-chan: La que habéis armado…)_

**2. Sakmi-chan: ****Kisuke, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Yoruichi? ¿Y cómo ayudarías a Ichigo y Rukia para que estuviesen juntos? **_(La primera ya la hemos contestado dos veces, no la repitan más por favor)_

Kisuke: ¡Creo que tengo el invento perfecto! –se pone a buscar- ¡Aquí está! ¡Es la súper máquina mega segura de unión de parejas del magnífico y fantástico Urahara! –tiene una calavera dibujada…

Yoruichi: Si te ven con eso huirán de ti…

**Ichigo, piensa por un momento que os quedáis Rukia y tu encerrados en tu armario y sientes su piel, y aroma por todo tu cuerpo ¿Resistirías la tentación de estar ambos en un espacio tan reducido?**

Ichigo: Yo… pues… ¡T-tengo mucha fu-fuerza de voluntad! ¡Lo resistiría!

Rukia: ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas y tartamudeas?

Ichigo: ¡Cállate!

**Rukia, ¿te gusta el olor corporal de Ichigo?**

Rukia: Sí… No me disgusta. En cierto modo es embriagador… -recordando un abrazo. (_Hady-chan: Habla de Fade to Black)_

**Orihime, ¿tendrías una cita con Ishida?**

Orihime: ¿U-una cita? –se pone nerviosa- S-si él me la pide… No podría decirle que no.

**Hollow Ichigo, supongamos que tanto Ichigo como Rukia se desean, pero son tan cabezones que no son capaces de admitirlo ¿De qué forma tentarías a Ichigo para que de una vez por todas tomase la iniciativa?**

Hollow Ichigo: ¿Suponemos? ¿Acaso no es verdad? –Se tapa la boca- Creo que hablé de más… ¡Ahem! ¡Pues la verdad es que podría enseñarle un par de doujinshis! Seguro que eso lo incentiva y le hace pensar. Siempre es así con él.

_(Hady-chan: ¿Lee doujinshis? OuO?)_

**Kurenai Lukia: Bueno, Byakuya-sama... Ya que "lo consideraste" Y dios sabrá cuando lo responderás... Apelare a mi yo superficial... Una Tsundere, tuviste suerte de ver mi lado lindo la primera vez. Ahora, perdóname Rukia, pero me hizo molestar. *risa malévola mientras se cruje los nudillos* Mira! No se quien carajo te crees tu con tu dinero y tu cara estirada y tu "oh, soy el gran Byakuya Kuchiki" Me vale mierda! *lo agarra por el cuello de la ropa* Ahora metete esto en la cabeza, te amo, sera la ultima vez que lo oigas, y quiero ser correspondida, no acepto un NO o un tal vez por respuesta -por cierto, muchas gracias por el apoyo, Ichigo- y mas te vale que respondas bien... O me vere obligada a usar la fuerza... Y creeme que aunque me vea bajita y pequeña... No te va a gustaaar. Asi que, que dices?**

Byakuya: Yo le seré fiel siempre a mi esposa, acepto tus sentimientos, pero ella siempre será la dueña de mi corazón y por ella no me casare.

**Ulquiorra, Orihime está enamorada de Ichigo y a Ishida le gusta -hay que admitirlo-, ¿qué sientes al respecto? **

Ulquiorra: No siento nada. Realmente no me importa.

**3. Paola: ****Ichigo, si Rukia estuviera embarazada de ti, ¿qué harías?: **

**a) Afrontar como los hombres y que Byakuya te haga pedacitos o b) Dejarte castrar después de todos ya vas a tener un hijo y lo demás que importa. **

Ichigo: ¡Afrontarlo como un hombre y patearle el trasero a Byakuya!

Rukia: Compraré flores ese día...

**Hollow Ichigo, ¿por qué tus ojos son amarillos o es que tienes hepatitis?**

Hollow Ichigo: Los ojos de los hollow son normalmente así. ¡Yo qué sé!

**Rukia, ¿por qué te cortarte el pelo? ¿No has pensado en dejártelo? Por favor considéralo por tus fans ya que eres muy linda n.n**

Rukia: Me lo corté antes de mi ascenso a teniente solo porque empezaba a estar largo y no quería parecerme a Hisana.

Ichigo: A mí me gusta más ahora ¬u¬

_(Seishin: Esta información está extraída de la novela The Death Saves the Strawberry, por lo que la respuesta es real :3)_

**Ishida, ¿Por qué costura? **

Uryu: Los Quincy somos habilidosos con las manos. Debe de ser cosa de herencia –sonríe.

**4. Kawai-Maria:** **Renji, ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que Rukia te gustaba?**

Renji: Pues fue a los pocos meses de conocernos.

**Si no fuera porque Ichigo fue a salvarla, ¿lo hubieras hecho? ¿O la hubieras dejado morir?**

Renji: ¡La hubiera tratado de salvar por supuesto! Aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente en ese momento…

**Isshin, ¿cómo lo haces para soportar los golpes que Ichigo te da?**

Isshin: He he he… ¡Es un secreto de familia!

(Hady-chan: Yo también me pregunto como acaba herido y a las siguientes viñetas ya no tiene heridas o.o)

**Byakuya si fuera tu último día de vida, ¿Qué sería lo que harías?**

Byakuya: …Lo primero que haría sería pedirle al idiota de Kurosaki que cuidara de Rukia. La segunda sería ganarle al Onigoto a Yoruichi. La tercera despedirme de Hisana. Eso es todo.

**Ukitake, aunque no me conozcas y todo eso *cofcof* ¿Te casarías conmigo? (Ya soy mayor de edad) Te cocinare, alimentare y si quieres bañare (Sonrojo) eso sonó a mascota jojojo, enserio que dices? Decir no, no es una opción (mirada amenazante)- n.n**

Jushiro: -le resbala una gota por la sien- Pues yo… -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- vaya que problema… Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿Iré a visitarte algún día en compensación? Ah...

* * *

Ah… ¡Otras 30 contestadas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento, la ronda de hoy es solo de 20, tenemos cosas que hacer (ya saben mañana es nochebuena y al día siguiente es la fiesta de navidad y eso)**

* * *

**1. Meiyio Natsume: Rukia, ciertamente tu y fresita tienen un lazo muy fuerte, un vinculo intimo, cosa que no tienes con nadie más y lo mismo con Ichigo, y ya que has leído tantos mangas...nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez te guste esa fresa? (me refiero a Ichigo) lo digo ya que leo tus respuestas y creo que hasta las respuestas de Ichigo nos dan más material para nuestras imaginaciones Ichiruki**

Rukia: ¿Ah sí? Es cierto que somos muy amigos… Pero gustarme… -mira a otro lado, nerviosa- No me gusta… ¡O sea sí! ¡Quiero decir como amigo! ¡Me gusta como amigo!

**2. yoko-nakamura: Zangetsu, ya que hollow Ichigo me envía a ti, ¿Ichigo está mintiendo o dice la verdad y tiene la mente pura? **

Zangetsu: La verdad es que no me gusta nada meterme en los sueños de Ichigo. ¿Saben la de cosas raras que sueña? Una vez incluso soñó que le perseguía un dinosaurio morado que escupía fuego… La verdad es que sí que ha soñado con Rukia Kuchiki, pero no de una manera erótica. Aunque algún pensamiento extraño sí que le ha pasado por la cabeza alguna vez…

**Hollow Ichigo, si por alguna razón Ichigo cayera en las manos de una loca fan girl dispuesta a lo que sea con él ¿Tomarías su cuerpo para ahorrarle el trauma o te quedarías viendo? **

Hollow Ichigo: Creo que prefería ahorrarle el trauma por muy divertido que pudiera llegar a ser. Si no fuera por lo lluvia no movería ni un dedo.

**Rukia ¿Cómo haces para no saltar sobre Ichigo en las noches? Seguramente es aún más bonito dormido y sin fruncir el ceño *-***

Rukia: No soy clase de persona y además… ¿Para qué querría yo saltar sobre él? Es cierto que se ve lindo, pero… ¡Mira lo que me hacéis decir!

**3. Amiko-chan: Isshin-san, si un día Ichigo y tu adorada tercera hija llegaran y te dijeran que vas a ser abuelo... ¿cómo lo celebrarías? ¿Harías una fiesta o se lo dirías a toda Karakura? ¿O colgarías carteles contándolo por toda la SS? ¿O cualquier otra cosa distinta?**

Isshin: ¡Correría por toda la casa! ¡Saldría a la calle y gritaría! "¡Seré abuelo! ¡Seré abuelo!" ¡E iría corriendo a decirle a Masaki en el cementerio! ¡Ya me lo estoy imaginando! ¡Ja ja ja ja! –se marcha corriendo.

**4. Kotsuki Kurosaki: Ichigo, ¿No sientes celos al ver a Rukia rodeada por hombres tan lindos (Byakuya, Renji, Ashido, hasta Ukitake y otros...xD)? **

Ichigo: ¿Celos yo? ¡Ja! ¡Ni hablar! –nótese el tono poco convincente.

**5. Harumi: Ichigo, he querido preguntarte algo hace mucho tiempo es algo que me tiene muy intrigada desde que conocí Bleach, ¿es cierto que tienes revistas porno escondidas bajo tu cama? **

Ichigo: ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Ni que yo fuera como Keigo!

**Rukia, si tuvieras hijos con Ichigo, ¿cómo te gustarían que se llamaran? No me digas Chappy por amor a Dios.**

Rukia: Chappy me gusta… ¡pero tampoco como para ponerle ese nombre a una persona! Pues la verdad no sabría cómo le pondría… ¡¿Y por qué queréis tanto que tenga hijos con ese idiota?!

**Ichigo, quiero tener un hijo contigo, ¿aceptas...?**

Ichigo: Sí, por supuesto…. ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Ni hablar! –lanza una mesa por los aires.

**6. Sakmi-chan: Ichigo y Rukia, ¿jugarían al twister?**

Ichigo: Es increíble las ganas que tenéis de que acabemos haciendo algo… ¡Ese juego sería demasiado tentador! –se sonroja.

Rukia: ¿Uh? –se muestra confusa.

**7. NekoWolo: Yoruichi-san, ¿te molestaría que secuestrara a Urahara-san?**

Yoruichi: -abraza a Kisuke posesivamente y saca las garras– ¡No te acerques!

**Hollow Ichigo: si tomaras control del cuerpo de Ichi -guiñándole el ojo - ¿le harías algo a Rukia?**

Hollow Ichigo: Por muy tentador que suene no le haría nada. Además yo ya encontré a mi media naranja~

**Rukia, si Ichigo se te insinuara, ¿qué harías?**

Rukia: Iría gritando por la calle anunciando el fin del mundo.

**8. mitsury sorame: ****Hollow Ichigo, ¿si apareciera una versión de Rukia hollow y se llegaran a conocer te gustaría como pareja o prefieres a la Rukia shinigami? **(Lo siento, pero no entendimos el resto de la pregunta…)

Hollow Ichigo: La verdad es que Rukia es bastante linda, pero su versión en hollow me gusta aún más~

**9. Aing-chan: ****Ichigo, ¿Alguna vez viste las imágenes que dibujan las fans acerca de ustedes? **

Ichigo: Sí. Algunas están bien, pero hay otras que me trauman… -aparece un aura depresiva sobre él.

**Rukia, a quién preferís, ¿Ichigo o Kaien? **

Rukia: -susurra- que aprieto de pregunta… Yo admiraba a Kaien-dono, era muy buena persona, pero Ichigo también es una de las personas más importantes que he conocido al igual que Kaien-dono… No sabría decidirme entre ambos.

**Zangetsu, ¿Ichigo tiene emm… deseos carnales hacia Rukia?**

Zangetsu: No. Aún…

**10. yoko-nakamura: ****Grimmjow, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a que hay una tonelada de fics que te relacionan amorosamente con Ichigo y Ulquiorra? ¿Y con Orihime y Rukia? **

Grimmjow: -varios segundos de silencio más tarde- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CON KUROSAKI? ¿CON EL EMO DE ULQUIORRA? ¡Esos jodidos humanos necesitan un p* ! Hobby! ¿Y con la mujer y con aquella shinigami que atravesé? ¡¿Pero acaso están enfermos?! (_Hady-chan: Yo lo estoy entonces)_

**11. chik-yinyang: Ichigo, ¿por qué tu cabello es naranja? El de mi suegra- Masaki era castaño y el de mi suegro- Isshin es negro. **

Ichigo: Y con estas preguntas me pongo a pensar profundamente en si soy adoptado.

* * *

Estaremos unos días ausentes, por la fiesta de Navidad y todo eso… Se me cuidan y sigan mandando sus preguntas. ¡Las contestaremos todas en cuanto regresemos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Sentimos la tardanza! D:

* * *

**1. Gabytu chappy: Rukia, ¿por qué no quieres parecerte a Hisana?**

Rukia: Sé que a mi hermano le recuerdo mucho a ella, pero yo soy yo.

**Ichigo, si Rukia perdiera la memoria y creyera que está casada contigo, ¿qué harías?**

Ichigo: Que le vamos a hacer –se pone a silbar-

* * *

**2. Kurenai Lukia:** *Conseguí leerla traducida al inglés, pero lo siento, el foro no permite que demos links. Te puedo decir que es un foro que se llama Deathberry. Intenta buscarla*

**Orihime, suponiendo que Ulquiorra no esté muerto -lo cual... por alguna estúpida razón nadie sabe a pesar de que lo vimos convertirse en polvo como una momia egipcia- ¿Como reaccionarias al volverlo a ver?**

Orihime: … -varios segundos de silencio- ¡Oh my! ¡Estás vivo Ulqui-kun! –abraza un peluche de Ulquiorra que vaya Kami a saber de dónde lo sacó.

**Ichigo, ¿te gustan los manga/anime violentos tipo Black Lagoon con armas, tipas sexys y muerte por todos lados? Y si es así... ¿Te gustan más las chicas rudas a las que no les importaría pegarle un tiro a nadie para protegerte (como Revy) o las prefieres débiles y así poder protegerlas?**

Ichigo: No me gustan especialmente ese tipo de mangas, pero si tuviera que elegir creo que sería un término medio entre las dos.

* * *

**3. Kawai-Maria: Ichigo, ¿qué es lo más romántico que le dirías a una chica o harías para conquistarla?**

Ichigo: Ya he dicho con anterioridad que no soy del tipo romántico. Decirlo, claro que puedo, pero sinceramente creo que acabaría siendo un desastre. Tuve una mala experiencia una vez… –malos recuerdos de la infancia- Qué haría, dependería obviamente de la chica.

**Byakuya, si Hisana estuviera viva, ¿serias más feliz y sonriente o serias el mismo amargado?**

Byakuya: Sería más feliz. Y yo no soy amargado.

Todos: Ya, claro…

**Soi-fon, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Yoruichi?**

Soi-fon: ¡TODO! ¡YORUICHI-SAMA ES LA PERFECCIÓN!

**Rukia, ¿ya has besado a alguien?**

Rukia: Sí –sonrojada.

**Grimmjow, te diré Grimmi (Es más corto jojojo). ¿Por qué tu apellido es tan tan raro?**

Grimmjow: Llámame así y volaré tu cabeza con un cero ¬¬

Gin: ¡Yo lo explicaré!

_¡Enciclopedia Arrancar!_

Gin: Hoy explicaremos por qué los Espada tienen los nombres que tienen –señala con la vara a la pantalla tras él– Los nombres de los Espada provienen de artistas, sobre todo de arquitectos, famosos. Por ejemplo el de Grimmjow proviene de un artista Alemán –ladea la cabeza y pone cara de duda- Me pregunto por qué Tite eligió hacerlo así…

* * *

**4. Kotomi Ishida: Orihime, ¿tienes hermanas? yo creo que tienes una perdida, ya que soy despistada y muy sonriente como tu xD jajaja bueno me han dicho que me parezco a ti, jeje.**

Orihime: ¡Gyaaaaaah! ¿Tengo una hermanita perdida? –sus ojos brillan de emoción- ¡Iré a verte enseguida hermanita!

Ichigo: ¿Todos de repente tienen hermanos perdidos?

(Hady: Seishin debe de ser hermano perdido de Ichigo entonces, se parecen demasiado…)

**Ishida, eres un chico muy inteligente, guapo y fuerte, en verdad tienes muchas cualidades... tal vez yo no sea Inoue pero te ofrezco mis sentimientos... ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?**

Uryu: -se coloca las gafas y se sonroja- vaya, me alegro de que pienses eso de mí… Pero esto es tan repentino.

Keigo: ¿Desde cuándo tiene tantos fans? –pone cara de molesto.

Sado: Nadie quiere a Sado… -forever alone-

**Rukia, si fueras novia de Ichigo y lo encontraras besándose con alguien más... ¿qué harías?**

Rukia: ¡Lo golpearía hasta dejar su linda cara irreconocible!

Ichigo: Creo que no sería novio de una chica tan violenta para empezar…

**Ichigo, (la misma pregunta anterior) Si fueras novio de Rukia y la encontraras besándose con alguien más, ¿qué harías?**

Ichigo: Intentaría hablar con ella, no como otras ahem…. Aunque obviamente también me enfadaría un poco.

* * *

(¿Pondremos como Shana supongo?)

**5. Shana: Waaa Renji de verdad eres muy tierno y todo, pero lo que me tiene duda... ¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener el pelo de ese color? Yo me lo tiño así y me queda, pero de verdad quiero tenerlo tan rojo como tú. ¡También eres un encanto!**

Renji: ¡MI PELO NO SE TIÑE!

Ichigo: Sé lo que se siente compañero... –le da palmaditas en la espalda-

**Rukia e Ichigo... ¡Son mis ídolos! De verdad Rukia que te viene ese corte, pero mi duda es... ¿Cómo te gusta Ichigo? ¿De cabello más larguito o corto? E Ichigo, ¿prefieres a Rukia un poco más alta o así tal cual está perfecta?**

Rukia: De las dos formas le queda bien. –susurra- pero he de reconocer que con el pelo un poco más largo se ve increíble.

Ichigo: Así tal cual está perfecta, además, es divertido colocarle las cosas en alto para que no llegue a cogerlas… Solo bromeaba. Me golpea si hago eso.

**Hollow Ichigo... ¡dime donde consigo esos doujinshis que quiero saber! ¡Shana-chan quiere leerlos!**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Todo está en internet! –Se echa a reír como loco- ¡Ahora mismo voy a-!

Zangetsu: ¡Estás castigado sin computadora por ver cosas XXX!

Hollow Ichigo: Aw…

**Ishida-san, me encantan tus modelos de ropa y como coses, ¡eres mi ídolo! Ojala yo supiera hacerlo para ahorrarme platita en los cosplay.**

Uryu: -sonríe con orgullo- He he he… ¡Nadie me supera en eso!

**Hollow Ichigo, Emina se parece a ti en el modo sádico, así que mi pregunta es... ¿no creen que son algo así como parientes muyyy lejanos? Porque De verdad Emina da miedo si se meten con sus dulces y con su computadora.**

Hollow Ichigo: Creo que todos tenemos parientes en alguna parte de repente –frunce el ceño.

Ichigo: Yo también empiezo a creerlo…

* * *

**6. Princezz Inuyoukai: ****Ichigo, ¿te gusta tu nombre, aún sabiendo que a veces significa fresa?**

Ichigo: Sí, me gusta mi nombre excepto cuando confunden su significado.

**Rukia, ¿desde hace cuando que no creces?**

Rukia: Años… -música tétrica y rayos de fondo- muchos años…

**Uryu, ¿qué tipo de ropa te gusta costurar más?**

Uryu: Me gusta más hacer vestidos para las chicas. ¡Les puedes poner tantos detalles! Con los chicos no se puede –se encoge de hombres y suspira.

**Orihime, ¿te gustan los animes y mangas?**

Orihime: ¡Sí, me gustan mucho!

**Ulquiorra, ¿qué harías si te secuestro por toda una semana? (Mirada pervertida)**

Ulquiorra: … Ilusa.

* * *

**7. Kawai-Maria: Rukia (ya que dicen que las almas de los humanos cuando mueren van a la Sociedad de almas) y como tu e Hisana llegaron hay cuando murieron en la tierra, mi pregunta es... ¿cómo murieron?**

Rukia: ¡No tengo ni idea! Yo solo era un bebé. No hay manera en que lo recuerde.

**Ikkaku, ¿eres pelado o te rapaste?**

Ikkaku: Grrrr… ¡No pienso contestar a eso!

Yumichika: Mala pregunta has hecho…

**Kyoraku, ¿qué crees que escribe en su cuaderno Nanao? ¿Crees que tendrá una Death note? (río con maldad)**

Shunsui: ¡¿Qué?! –se pone pálido-

Nanao: Kukukuku~

**Renji, ¿dónde terminan tus tatuajes?**

Renji: ¿Quieren saberlo? –empieza a quitarse la ropa-

Ichigo: ¡Esto no está bien mostrarlo! –le da una patada a Renji y lo envía lejos.

Rukia: Nunca lo sabremos –se palmea la frente.

* * *

**8. Aing-chan: ****Rukia, ¿sabes que es un Dorama?**

Rukia: No.

**Ichigo y Rukia: ¿Que harían si les pasa lo mismo que en el dorama Secret Garden? (Que cambian de cuerpos, se enamoran y terminan con tres hijitos)**

Ichigo: ¡¿Cambio de cuerpo?! Esto… –se sonroja.

Rukia: …. –se sonroja también.

**Hollow Ichigo, prepárate que pronto te iré a buscar para ''hablar'' *Risa diabólica***

Hollow Ichigo: Qué demonios…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hey muchachos! ¡Hoy es el último día para que hagan sus preguntas! Serán contestadas ya para el día dos o tres ya que mañana estaremos ocupados y no podremos ponernos con las que hagan hoy. Puede que en Febrero hagamos esto de nuevo, puede. No es seguro, sobre todo por mi parte porque acabo las clases en Mayo y es mi último año y bla bla… xD

Además de que muchas personas me han ignorado cuando he dicho: NO MÁS DE 7 PREGUNTAS por capítulo. Pero lo dejaré pasar porque ya estamos acabando…

* * *

**1. tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR: Zangetsu, ¿qué opinas de Sode no Shirayuki? ¿Estarías con ella?**

Zangetsu: No voy a negar que es muy hermosa, pero, seamos sinceros. Servimos para lo que servimos. Algo así se ve un poco lejano…

**2. Nell, ¿qué te parece Grimmjow?**

Nell: Es un bruto como todos los demás –suspira.

Grimmjow: ¡¿Ah?!

**3. Sode no Shirayuki, ¿el hollow de Rukia te ha traído algún problema?**

Sode no Shirayuki: No. Una vez incluso tomamos té.

**4. Kotsuki Kurosaki y AS Carabajal: **

_Hady: ¡Felices fiestas para ustedes también!_

**5. Princezz Inuyoukai: Hollow Ichigo, respecto a la pregunta de NekoWolo, ¿quién es tu alma gemela? *u***

Hollow Ichigo: Es tan obvio que no voy contestar a eso.

(Hady: ¿En serio, Sei? ¡¿En serio?! -Seishin: kukuku~)

**6. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Uryuu, Ulquiorra, ¿saben lo que es el yaoi? Y ¿Que opinan de las fans fujoshis que hacen parejas de ustedes?**

Ichigo: Saber sé lo que es. Y yo pienso que realmente hay mucha gente con mentes enfermas allá fuera.

_Hady: Aweee…. (yo soy una xD)_

Grimmjow: ¡¿Por qué demonios me emparejan con el emo?!

Ulquiorra: …Basuras.

Uryu: Esto es un poco incómodo. Alguien me puso con Abarai una vez…

Ichigo: Dejen de quejarse. Yo creo que a mí me han puesto con cada personaje de la serie.

_Seishin: Totalmente cierto. _

**7. Amiko-chan: Masaki, ¿****crees que tu hijo siente algo por Rukia? y si es así, ¿qué opinas de que formen una pareja?**

_(Revivimos a Masaki con las Bolas de Dragón, juju (?))_

Masaki: Hmm… -sonrie- Claramente hay algo especial entre ellos, no digo que sea amor, pero se nota que es un lazo muy fuerte. Si forman una pareja y son felices, pues bien, yo estaré feliz también si Ichigo lo está.

**8. Sakmi-chan: Ichigo, ¿qué te gustaría que te regalasen por Navidad? ¿Y a ti Rukia?**

Ichigo: La verdad es que mi familia suele sorprenderme, siempre tardo demasiado en decidir que quiero. Creo que pediría espacio extra en mi closet –suspira.

Rukia: ¡Quiero un conejito! –pone carita de ilusión.

**9. LadyDy: ****Ikkaku, ¿te pondrías una peluca de cabellos como los de Rapunzel? Y sí fuera el caso... ¿utilizarías un ventilador para darte un ambiente "cool"?**

Ikkaku: ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡NO!

Yumichika: -se golpea la frente- ¿Por qué sacan ese tema?

**10. Rukia, ¿Si fueras hombre entablarías una relación con Orihime? **

Rukia: ¡Claro que no! ¡Seguiría siendo mi amiga!

**11. Ulquiorra, ¿Te casas conmigo? *-* Yo te enseñaría TODO lo que no sabes...**

Ulquiorra: …Ni lo sueñes.

**12. Hinamori, ¿Hitsugaya es solo tu "mejor amigo"?**

Momo: Sí, ¿por qué? –pone carita inocente.

**13. Aizen, ¿Tomarías una taza de té conmigo? **

Sosuke: Claro, siempre y cuando sea un buen té.

**14. Orihime, ¿llegaste a sentir algo por Ulqui-chan? **

Orihime: Bueno… He he… Él llegó a caerme muy bien porque se encargaba de mí, aunque a veces era un poco borde. No era tan malo después de todo…

**15. Ichigo, ¿Te molesta que algunos te emparejen con Yachiru? Está raro, pero así te emparejaron en un fic en inglés que leí por ahí. **

Ichigo: Me molesta bastante… ¿Me ven cara de pedófilo o así? Aunque capaz y ella tiene más años que yo pero aún así…

**16. Karin, si por casualidad te encontraras con un rubio (cof* Yukio cof*), ¿lo verías sexy?**

Karin: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Quién? –frunce el ceño-

**17. Byakuya, ¿Te importaría que secuestre a tu sexy hermanita? **

Byakuya: Dispersarte…

Hady: Oh…oh…

**18. Hitsugaya, ¿Cuando le dirás tus sentimientos a Hinamori? En serio, a varias les estas colmando la paciencia, creo...**

Toshiro: ¡C-como va a gustarme Momo la meona! –se sonroja- ¡De ninguna manera!

Rangiku: La manera en que lo niega no convence mucho capitán…

**19. Rangiku, ¿cuál es tu secreto para mantener esos pechos a tu edad?**

Rangiku: ¿Me estás llamando vieja? ¬¬ Ahem… No, no tengo ningún secreto.

**20. Hisana, ¿qué le viste a tu viudo?**

Hisana: Realmente fue al revés y fue él quien se enamoró de mí, pero él era tan amable y respetuoso… Fui muy feliz a su lado.

**21.** **riruka-chan: Ichigo, si un día Rukia viniera borracha y te empezara a besar apasionadamente y no te soltara… ¿Qué harías?**

Ichigo: A la mierda con todo, esas cosas solo pasan una vez~

Rukia: ¡¿Qué?! –se sonroja.

**22. Princezz Inuyoukai: ****Gin, tú que lo sabes todo, dime, ¿por qué Tite decidió llamarlo Bleach? Es mi gran pregunta. **

Gin: Es por un disco de Nirvana que se llama así. Como a Tite le encantaba pues decidió ponerle ese nombre a su obra. También le dio otro significado aprovechando que significa "blanqueante" que servía para usarlo como una especia de metáfora en "blanquear" los espíritus malvados (hollows) O sea, purificarlos.

**23. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, ¿creen que aparezcan en esta nueva saga del Manga?**

Ulquiorra: Estoy muerto.

Grimmjow: ¡Yo ya aparecí! Bueno… ¡Parcialmente! –patea una mesa a su lado.

**24. Ulquiorra, ¿Aceptas pelear conmigo? Si gano te tengo que secuestrar. Además, tengo un as bajo la manga.**

Ulquiorra:… Sigo estando muerto.

Orihime: ¡Gyaaaah! ¡Es un zombie! ¡Un zombie!

Ulquiorra: …

**25. Athori-chan: Shiro (Shirosaki, Hollow Ichigo, Ogichi), si tuvieras de esclavo por un día a Ichigo, ¿qué harías?**

Hollow Ichigo: La pregunta sería… ¿qué no le haría? Espera creo que la pregunta no era exactamente así… Pero en fin, se me ocurren un montón de cosas. ¡Sería genial poder ponerlas en práctica algún día~!

Ichigo: Sus insinuaciones comienzan a asustarme…

**26. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, si estuvieran haciendo "cosas sucias" y Orihime los viera, ¿qué harían?**

Grimmjow: ¡¿PERDONA?!

Ulquiorra: …Locos.

Orihime: ¡Ah! ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¿Puedo tomar la cámara y grabarlos?

Grimmjow: ¡¿WTF?!

(Momento crack… xD)

**27. Rukia, ¿golpearías a alguien si dijeran que tus dibujos son muy feos? (aparte de Ichigo)**

Rukia: ¡Golpearé a todo el que se atreva! ¡Muahahaha!

**28. Ichigo, si te tuvieras que casar con Orihime y te gustara (mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho) Rukia, ¿qué harías?**

Ichigo: ¿Entonces por qué me estaría casando con ella? Creo que me perdí algo.

**29. Rukia, tú que tienes mirada ultra sónica, ¿puedes ver a Ryuk?**

Rukia: ¿A quén? –mirada confusa.

Ryuk: ¡Manzanas! ¡Quiero manzanas!

**30. Yukio, si Riruka-chan te pide ser su novio que le dirías, ¿sí o no?**

Yukio: Le diría que no. ¿Acaso se volvió loca del todo? –pone cara de fastidio.

**31. Kawai-Maria: ****Gin, si no hubieras muerto, ¿te quedarías con Matsumoto?**

Gin: -llorando cascaditas- Sí… TT3TT

**32. Urahara, ¿por qué siempre eres tan flojo?**

Kisuke: ¿Ah? ¡Eso fue cruel! ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pone cara de cachorrito abandonado-

**33. Isshin, si Karin anduviera con Hitsugaya, ¿qué harías?**

Isshin: -corre al poster de Masaki- ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestra hija Karin nos dará nietos antes que nuestro hijo idiota!

**34. Byakuya, si te regalo un peluche gigante del rey de las algas, me prestarías tu espada (Para lastimar a cierto peli azul jojojo)?**

Byakuya: Agradezco el gesto, pero mi zanpakuto es sagrada así como todas las demás. No deben de estar a manos de desconocidos.

**35. Renji no le hagas caso al ''fresita de Ichigo'' y muéstranos hasta donde llega tus tattos. (Guiño un ojo) jojojo.**

Renji: Vale, yo…

Ichigo: ¡NO!

Renji: ¡Pero…!

Ichigo: ¡NO!

Renji: ¡Es que…!

Ichigo: ¡NO!

Rukia: ¿Alguien está celoso de que vean a Renji desnudo?

Ichigo y Renji: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rukia: Ya, ya. Los tatuajes de Renji solo llegan hasta su abdomen, no van "más abajo" por si esa era la duda.

Renji: ¿Cómo lo sabes? O.o

Rukia: Jujujuju~

**36. Amiko-chan: Rukia, ¿cuál es la vez en que has visto a Ichigo con menos ropa?**

Rukia: Pues son tantas que no sé por dónde empezar… -se pone a contar con los dedos.

Ichigo: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Rukia: ¡Te veía todos los días antes de irnos a la escuela!

Ichigo: Pero serás…

**37. ****Ichigo, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? Y si es así... ¿a quién?**

Ichigo: Ríanse se quieren. Pero, no. Aún no he besado a nadie.

**38. Kon, dime una cosa, tú que te pasas el día en casa de Ichigo... ¡Cuéntanos cosas que nosotros no sepamos de la relación Ichiruki! ¡Te prometo que si me cuentas cosas te enviare una revista con chicas de grandes pechos!**

Kon: Con esa oferta no puedo decir que no… ¡Tranquila! ¡El gran Kon-sama te contara todo lo que sabe! Aunque me cuesta mucho admitirlo se nota que se tienen mucho cariño el uno al otro –asiente con la cabeza- ¡Hay veces incluso que están demasiado cerca el uno del otro! Yo quiero muchísimo a nee-san… ¡Pero de verdad que verlos tan juntos y que no hagan nada es un poco desesperante! Pero mi teoría es que en algún momento empezará a crecer la tensión y… ¡kaboom! ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

**39. Nanao, con toda sinceridad, ¿nunca has sentido interés amoroso por tu capitán? ¡Porque si no es así tengo una amiga que está interesada en él!**

Nanao: Claro que no tengo esa clase de interés en él. Lo admiro mucho, pero tampoco hasta ese punto.

Shunsui: -en un rincón deprimido- Nanao-chan…

**40. Ichigo y Rukia, habéis vivido mucho tiempo juntos así que decidme... ¿cuál es el peor defecto y la mejor virtud de el otro?**

Ichigo: Veamos… Un defecto de Rukia puede ser que se enoja fácilmente. No me quejo de ello, creo que en cierto modo también me ocurre. Y si empiezo a nombrar virtudes no acabo… Es una persona fantástica, a eso lo resumo todo.

Rukia: El defecto de Ichigo es que es demasiado impulsivo. Ahora ya no tanto, pero suele hacer o decir cosas sin pensarlas antes. Creo que su mejor virtud es esa determinación que tiene para hacer todo lo que se propone.

**41. Ichigo y Rukia: He estado espiándoos y tengo fotos vuestras muy comprometedoras que incluyen besos... ¿qué tenéis que decir a eso?...y otra cosa más... ¿Cuánto me pagareis para que estas fotos no salgan a la luz? muajajajaja**

Ichigo: ¡Es todo mentira!

Rukia: Nunca hemos hecho nada… comprometedor. A no ser que…

Ichigo: ¡KON!

**42. Athori-chan: Shinji, ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan fea?**

Shinji: ¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

Hiyori: ¡Jajajaja! ¡En tu cara pelado!

**43. Shirosaki, si fuera posible que Ichigo pudiera cambiar de Hollow y remplazar al otro, ¿tú qué harías si te remplazaran?**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Destrozaría al que me reemplazara! ¡Yo soy irremplazable! –enojado.

**44. Grimmjow, ¿qué pasaría si Aizen matara a un gato?**

Grimmjow: ¡MALDITO! ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÍA! –le sale fuego en los ojos.

**45. Ichigo, ¿qué harías si fueras gay y estuvieras enamorado de Hirako?**

Ichigo: C-creo que ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la situación…

**46. Yumichika, ¿qué harías si mataran a Ikkaku?**

Yumichika: Le daría un buen entierro y le haría la permanente que siempre quise que tuviera.

Ikkaku: ¡YUMICHIKA!

**47. Tosen, ¿por qué te cambias de peinado tan seguido?**

Tosen: ¿Acaso ustedes van todos los días peinados igual?

**48. Lilinnete, ¿te gustaba Starrk?**

Lilinnete: ¿Gustar de que manera? Como compañero claro que me gustaba.

**49. Szayel, ¿por qué te ves tan GAY?**

Szayel: -se echa el cabello hacia atrás- porque soy irresistible.

Ichigo: Qué clase de respuesta es esa…

**50. Gin, ¿te cae bien Toshiro? ¿Qué tal si te emparejaran con él?**

Gin: Sí, Shiro-chan me cae bien, pero al punto de que me emparejen con él pues…

**51. Yoruichi, ¿no te da pena convertirte en humana y aparecer desnuda?**

Yoruichi: No –sonríe perversamente- Me gusta ver las distintas reacciones que obtengo al hacerlo.

**52. Shana: Ichigo, ya que eres tantas cosas... ¿por qué no de una buena vez te conviertes en vocaloid? Digo, es lo poco y nada que te falta.**

Ichigo: ¡¿Ha?! ¡B-bastante tengo con todo lo demás!

**53. Hollow Ichigo, como último favor (es que siento que mi vida corre peligro) ¿Le podrías desear un feliz cumple atrasado a emina? (29/12) **

Hollow Ichigo: Emm… Claro. Felicidades Emina –sonríe.

**54. Kurenai Lukia: Bien Ichigo y Rukia, ¡juguemos al piensa rápido! Yo diré diez palabras y ustedes dirán lo primero que se les venga a la mente después de cada palabra.**

Allí va:

1) Ichigo

Ichigo: Yo.

Rukia: ¡Fresa!

2) Rukia.

Rukia: Shinigami

Ichigo: Enana (venganza, dulce venganza)

3) Byakuya.

Rukia: ¡Nii-sama!

Ichigo: Estirado.

4) Orihime.

Rukia: Cocina.

Ichigo: No diré lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

5) Feliz Año nuevo

Rukia: Fin del año.

Ichigo: Sigo vivo.

6) Lluvia.

Rukia: Húmeda.

Ichigo: Deprimente.

-música triste-

7) Amor.

Rukia: Pareja.

Ichigo: Cursiladas.

(Lo dejamos aquí que vamos apurados )

**55. Gabytu Chappy: ****Kon, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido que cuando estás dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo escapar e irte muy lejos con su cuerpo?**

Kon: Sí, pero tampoco le odio tanto como para llevarme su cuerpo.

**56. Byakuya-sama, ¿podría permitirme estar a su lado como su fiel sirviente y atenderle todas sus necesidades?**

Byakuya: Si apruebas el examen de aptitud puede ser…

**57. ****Ulquiorra, ¿nunca en tu vida has sonreído?**

Ulquiorra: Sí.

_(Hady: Ve el capítulo en el que van por primera vez en Karakura. Justo antes de retirarse de vuelta a Hueco Mundo, sonríe)_

**58. Renji, ¿qué significa todo los tatuajes que tienes?**

Renji: Tiene que ver con mi zanpakuto, creo.

**59. Kotomi-Ishida: Ichigo, ¿eres celoso? ¿Has tenido novia? ¿Eres gay?**

Ichigo: Creo que no. Sí. ¡NO!

**60. Aing-chan: ****Ichigo y Rukia, suponiendo que si o si tienen que tener hijos, ¿cuántos tendrían? **

Rukia: P-pues… No sé…

Ichigo: N-no más de tres.

**61. Nessie Black: ****Ishida, ¿harías el vestido de bodas a alguna de tus amigas (ejm. Rukia)?**

Uryu: Claro, ¿por qué no?

**62. Ukitake, ¿se puede saber de que estas enfermo, o es realmente una excusa para zafarte de las batallas peligrosas?**

Jushiro: ¡Oh no! ¡Me han pillado! –se pone una capa por encima y se lanza a unos matorrales-

(momento crack xD)

**63. ****Komamura, ¿cuándo estabas vivo eras Hachiko?**

Saijin: Quién sabe…

**64. Hirako, si siempre sospechaste de Aizen, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste a los otros capitanes? No crees que hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas a todo el mundo**

Shinji: Al principio no estaba del todo seguro y después de estarlo éramos fugitivos de la Sociedad de Almas. Nadie me hubiera creído.

**65. ****Ichigo, ¿Que se siente ser un hibrido humano-hollow-shinigami-vizard-arrancar-fullbringer-quincy?¿No sientes que eres el producto de una o-r-g-i-a interracial?**

Ichigo: -deprimido en una esquina- creo que tengo crisis de identidad… ¡Ya ni estoy seguro de donde vengo ni qué diablos soy!

**66. Rukia, ¿alguna vez viste a Ichigo desnudo cuando vivías con él?**

Rukia: -sonrojada- Sí… ¡P-pero fue un accidente!

**67. Orihime, ¿por qué no besaste a Ichigo antes de irte a Hueco Mundo? ¿Será que no se había lavado los dientes?**

Orihime: No… No es eso, simplemente pues no me atreví… -apenada.

* * *

Ah… ¡Uff! ¡Maldición! ¡Estuvimos tres horas con esto! ¡TRES! Recuerden que hoy y mañana son los últimos días para dejar sus preguntas.

Pág. Facebook: w w w . facebook . com PreguntaAIchigoYRukia (recuerden quitarle los espacios y poner una barra detrás del "com")


	10. Chapter 10

Pág. Facebook: w w w . facebook . com PreguntaAIchigoYRukia (recuerden quitarle los espacios y poner una barra detrás del "com")

¡REGRESAMOOOOOOS! ¡SIENTO ENORMEMENTE EL RETRASO! Más que nada fue culpa mía porque apenas he podido conectarme y cuando lo he hecho no he podido coincidir con Seishin para hacerlas. Ya no los hago esperar más n.n

* * *

**1. Kotomi-Ishida: Ichigo respondiste que SI a mi pregunta de que sí habías tenido novia, ¿quién fue?**

Ichigo: No contestaré a eso. Quiero decir… Resulta hasta chistoso quién fue la primera…

**2. ¿Aún la tienes? Si no... ¿Por qué rompiste con ella?**

Ichigo: No, ya no estoy con ella, obviamente. Ni querría –le recorre un escalofrío-

**3. ¿Qué pensaste cuando Riruka te dijo que eras sexy? Se rumorea que alguna vez Tite dijo que te emparejaría con ella...**

Ichigo: ¿Ella dijo eso? Ya decía yo que se comportaba extraño cerca de mí. Y sí, Tite dijo eso en el día de los Inocentes. Vamos, que fue una broma como una casa.

**4. ¿La aceptarías como pareja?**

Ichigo: Pues no lo sé. No es que la conozca mucho y es un poco extraña…

**5. ¿Quién se te hace más atractiva, Riruka o Rukia?**

Ichigo: -nervioso- Ru-rukia…

**6. Ishida, ¿qué es lo que consideras en una mujer para que sea atractiva?**

Uryu: -se ajusta las gafas a la nariz- Su personalidad.

Ichigo: ¿Se puede tener una personalidad atractiva? –Cara de duda-

**7. ichirukiforever: Rukia, supongamos que te casas con Ichigo, pero pierdes la memoria en su luna de miel cuando están haciendo "cosas" ¿...Qué haces? **

Rukia: Pues aún perdiendo la memoria no creo que perdiera personalidad… Lo golpearía por pervertido aunque creo que casi cualquier mujer haría eso…

**8. Sakmi-chan: Ichigo, en un arrebato de pasión, ¿acorralarías a Rukia entre la pared y tu cuerpo para besarla y acariciarla?**

Ichigo: Esto… -sonrojado- ¿Pu-puede?

Rukia: ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ PUEDE?! –roja como tomate- ¡Pervertido!

**9. Rukia-chan ¿Dejarías que Ichigo te vendara los ojos mientras que él te acaricia y besa tu cuerpo?**

Rukia: ¿Pu-puede?

Ichigo: ¡¿Quién es la pervertida ahora?! –la señala acusadoramente, sonrojado-

**10. Hollow Ichigo ¿Te lanzarías sobre Hollow Rukia si se te insinuara para hacerle "cosas malas"?**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Ni me lo pensaría!

**11. Ichigo, Rukia-chan ¿Alguna vez jugaron o les parece atractiva la idea de jugar al Strip poker?**

Ichigo: ¡No! –cruza los brazos en forma de x-

Rukia: No quiero volver a pasar por ese juego… -recordando un trauma del pasado-

**12. Amiko-chan: Ichigo y Rukia, si un día os despertarais en la misma cama, juntos y desnudos... ¿Cómo reaccionaríais?**

Ichigo: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO…?!

Rukia: Lo que pasa en las Vegas en las Vegas se queda.

**13. Grimmjow, ¿Cual es el personaje de la serie con el que te llevas mejor?**

Grimmjow: … -varios segundos más tarde- ¡Con ninguno!

**14. Rukia quiero que cierres los ojos y te imagines la siguiente situación: Estás junto a tus compañeros shinigamis jugando al juego de la botella, y resulta que te toca besar a Ichigo, poco a poco os vais acercando hasta que vuestros labios se juntan en un dulce y cálido beso...ahora abre los ojos, sinceramente muy sinceramente, ¿cómo te sentiste al imaginarte ese beso?**

Rukia: Me siento impresionada de que realmente me lo haya imaginado…

**15. ¡Urahara Kisuke! ¡Te he estado espiando a ti también! ¿Es cierto que has dejado embarazada a Yoruichi?**

Kisuke: -nervioso- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Yoruichi: ¡Kisuke! ¡¿Es eso cierto?!

Kisuke: ¡C-claro que no!

**16. Ichigo he estado revisando tu habitación y he encontrado debajo de tu cama multitud de fotos de Rukia (durmiendo, en bañador, con el uniforme escolar, dibujando a chappy...) hechas a escondidas sin que ella se entere... ¿Qué respondes a eso?**

Ichigo: … ¡KOOOON! –con un aura de fuego rodeándole-

Kon: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es un demonio! –sale corriendo-

**17. Rukia si estuvieras atrapada en una isla desierta con quién elegirías estar... ¿Con Renji o con Ichigo?**

Rukia: Los dos serían peor remedio que la enfermedad.

Renji: -deprimido en una esquina-

Ichigo: Muérete de soledad entonces –la mira mal.

**18. yoko-nakamura: Hollow Ichigo, si te prometo todo el chocolate que quieras y nada de lluvia ¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Traerías a Ichi-kun también?** **(Di que si *-*)**

Hollow Ichigo: Es una oferta tentadora… Aw~ No sé, no sé…

Ichigo: Conmigo no cuentes…

**19. Rukia ¿Me lastimarías mucho si me llevo a Ichigo y a su hollow?**

Rukia: Por mí como si te lo llevas y no regresan –se cruza de brazos- ¡Jum!

Ichigo: Eso es cruel…

**19. Byakuya-Sama, ¿sería capaz de forzar a Ichigo y Rukia a estar separados aunque sabe lo que le dolería a su hermana? **

Byakuya: Hm… En realidad no tengo ningún motivo de peso para querer separarlos. Al menos no por ahora –mira amenazadoramente a Ichigo-

suponiendo que shirosaki te quiera robar a rukia ,pues el es parte de ti y debe tener los mismos sentimientos que tienes tu a rukia ,verdad ichigo ,LA AMAS VERDAD ...  
regresando a la pregunta

**20. amelie-ru14ku13: Ichigo, suponiendo que Shirosaki te quiera robar a Rukia, pues el es parte de ti y debe tener los mismos sentimientos que tienes tu hacia Rukia, ¿qué pasaría si tu encuentras a Rukia con Shirosaki haciendo cosas de las que es impropio decir a las horas que me encuentro? ¿Cuál sería tu reacción ante eso?**

Ichigo: Sería una situación muy extraña… Muy pero que MUY rara… Supongo que podría enfadarme o no. En fin, Rukia es grandecita, ella sabrá lo que hace, aunque si es mi hollow la historia cambia… Eso sí, como le haga daño se las vería conmigo –rechina los dientes-

**21. violetfiction: Yumichika, ¿eres gay? Y si no, ¿qué chica te gusta?**

Yumichika: No tengo preferencias, además yo me quiero, jojojo (?)

**22. Kawai-Maria: ****Rukia, si Hisana estuviera con vida, ¿cómo te sentirías? **

Rukia: Es un poco difícil imaginarse cómo sería la presencia de alguien que no conoces. Tampoco sé mucho de ella…

**23. Byakuya cuéntanos como fue el momento que conociste a Hisana. (Es tan kawaii)**

Byakuya: -se sonroja ligeramente y carraspea con el rostro serio- Eso es un asunto privado…

**24. Renji, ¿darías tu vida por alguien? ¿Por quién?**

Renji: Por Rukia, por ejemplo.

**25. Isshin, si Masaki viviera, ¿serías el mismo loco de siempre? **

Isshin: ¡Sería el mismo hombre alegre! ¡Siempre lo he sido!

**26. Zaraki con tu gran fuerza, ¿me harías el favor de golpear a Grimmi? (pongo carita de niña buena)**

Zaraki: ¿Es muy fuerte? Si es así… ¡no me importaría! –sonrisa macabra-

**27. Hollow Ichigo, que es lo que te molesta de Ichigo? Si pudieras apoderarte de su cuerpo, ¿qué saldrías a hacer?**

Hollow Ichigo: Lo que me molesta es que se deprime muy fácil, ¿saben? Aunque no lo parezca… Y si pudiera la verdad lo primero que haría es decirle un "par de cositas" a cierta shinigami...  
**  
28. Rukia si te regalo un gigante peluche de Chappy, ¿me prestas a Renji? (Ojitos)  
**  
Rukia: ¡Llévatelo! ¡Llévatelo! –con ojos brillantes, emocionada-

**29. Jinta y Ururu, ¿ustedes se gustan? (Admítelo Jinta jojojo)**

Jinta: -enojado- ¡Claro que no! ¡Somos como hermanos!

Ururu: -asiente tímidamente-

**30. Grimmi, ¿por qué eres tan malo? ¿Alguien rompió tu pequeño corazón? Desahógate jojojo (Me escondo detrás de Kenpachi)**

Grimmjow: Estás agotando mi jodida paciencia…

**31. Nessie-Black: ****Kenpachi, ¿Qué harás cuando Yachiru crezca y se enamore de alguien? ¿Matarías al sujeto o le darías una oportunidad? **

Kenpachi: Más le vale al "sujeto" ser "bueno" y "fuerte" –sonrisa macabra-

**32. Capitan Yamamoto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Yamamoto: -comienza a contar en su cabeza- _Dos horas después… _-se queda dormido- zzzz…

**33. Aizen, ¿cuál de los espadas que creaste/reclutaste era tu favorito y porqué?**

Sosuke: Ulquiorra. Era bastante leal.

**34. Ichigo, ya has visto desnuda a Yoruichi, aunque no de voluntad tuya, pero si hubiese podido elegir ¿A que shinigami, arrancar o mujer, hubieses querido "apreciar"?**

Ichigo: ¡¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?! –sonrojado-

**35. Whoever: Noté que varios de los shinigamis cambiaron su look en estos últimos meses, así que: ¿En que escuadrón se encuentra un peluquero/estilista en la Soul Society? y Hirako taicho ¿Te moviste durante el corte?**

Rukia: Hay una peluquería en el Rukongai que suelen usar, pero en la casa Kuchiki tenemos un peluquero privado.

Shinji: No. Me gusta así –sonríe-

**36. Rukia, si Kaien hubiese seguido vivo cuando conociste a Ichigo, ¿crees que habrías llegado a ser tener la misma relación que tienes actualmente con Ichigo?**

Rukia: La verdad no sabría decir con exactitud. Puede que sí, puede que no.

**37. Mayuri, ¿por qué te gusta ponerte esas feas mascaras? Deberías mostrar tu rostro, serias un personaje más popular en la serie si no dieras tanto miedo.**

Mayuri: ¿A quién le interesa la popularidad? –chasquea la lengua- Nemu.

Nemu: ¿Sí, Mayuri-sama?

Mayuri: Averigua donde vive esa reviewer y tráemela. Sería bueno experimentar con ella y saber que tiene en contra de mi moda.

Nemu: Sí, Mayuri-sama –se marcha-

**38. LadyDy: Ulquiorra, ya no importa si quieres casarte conmigo, pero... ¿Eres el Hollow de "L" de Death Note? **

Ulquiorra: ¿Quién es ese?

Todos: -lo sientan a ver Death Note-

**39. Hinamori, ¿No te das cuenta de que Toushiro babea por ti? **

Momo: ¿S-shiro-chan? –sonrojada- ¡N-no puede ser! –sacude la cabeza, confusa-

**40. Kira, ¿no has pensado en hacerte un peinado que te haga ver... menos... emo? Pd: Te veo como un personaje tierno! xD**

Izuru: -deprimido en un rincón- Total ya estoy muerto, a quién le importa…

**41. Yamamoto, ¿has pensado en afeitarte? e.e **

Yamamoto: No.

**42. Ichigo, ¿cuánto me pagarías por unas fotos donde Rukia aparece desnuda? **

Ichigo: ¡¿A-ah?! Por qué querría yo… ¡¿Y de dónde sacaste las fotos?!

Kon: ¡YO TE DARÍA TODO LO QUE QUISIERAS! –se lanza hacia la reviewer-

**43. Rukia, ¿qué pasaría si Ichigo te pidiera matrimonio de la nada? ¿Aceptarías casarte con él? e.e O... ¿Lo rechazarías como si fuera un perro?**

Rukia: Lo rechazaría como si fuera un perro e.e

Ichigo: Y así mi pequeño corazón zarpó…

(Hady: Sei-san, ¡¿qué demonios?! –Sei: He sido rechazado… -deprimido en un rincón-)

**44. Tsuki-chan0: I****chigo, tu vida se resume en sufrimientos, no digo en muchos pero los necesarios para convertirte en lo que hoy eres (no cambies .w.) como sea si por azares del destino hubieras conocido a Rukia en el momento de perder a tu madre (así los dos chiquitos-chibis), ¿crees que tu actitud hoy sería diferente o algo así más alegre? **

Ichigo: Creo que en ese momento no hubiera sido bueno. No hubiera ocurrido un buen comienzo, no es que el que tuvimos fuera demasiado bueno, siendo atacados por un hollow y eso… Pero después de lo de mi madre no hablaba con nadie y la verdad dudo que hubiéramos acabado teniendo la relación estrecha que tenemos ahora.

**45. Tensa Zangetsu, ¿sabías que muchos creen que eres el hijo de Ichigo y Rukia? ¿Y qué piensan Rukia e Ichigo? **

Tensa Zangetsu: Yo solo soy una manifestación del alma de Ichigo… Por algo será.

Rukia: No le he visto, no puedo opinar al respecto…

Ichigo: Pues ahora que lo mencionas… –recordando cómo se veía Tensa Zangetsu-

**46. Rukia, ¿te pondrías el traje de maid cop para seducir a Ichigo?**

Rukia: -sonrojada- ¡¿Quién querría seducir a ese idiota?!

**47. Athori-chan: ****¿Quién se viene a mi casa a jugar Xbox?**

Asociación de mujeres shinigami: ¡nosotras queremos!

Asociación de hombres shinigami: Se nos han vuelto a adelantar… -lloran cascaditas-

**48. Urahara, ¿de dónde sacas dinero si nadie va a comprar dulces a tu tienda?**

Kisuke: En realidad sí que vienen, pero claro, no podemos grabar cuando hay clientes en la tienda –se pone el abanico delante de la cara- Ya me entienden.

**49. Ichigo, ¿qué harías si te encerraran en un closet demasiado chico con Aizen?**

Ichigo: ¡Trataría de salir lo antes posible! -asustado-

Sosuke: -cara de Pedobear-

**50. Kon, ¿nunca has estado en el cuerpo de Ichigo y hacer "cosas"?**

Kon: Jujuju, eso es información confidencial…~

Ichigo: ¡¿QUÉ?!

**51. Yukio, y si te rapto por unos... 5 años (o más)? ¡Sería fantástico que dijeras que sí!**

Yukio: Ni hablar –sin levantar la vista de su consola-

**52. ¿Nunca han pensado en escaparse de Aizen y venirse al mundo humano a aprender NUEVAS COSAS ;) (esta es para todos los espadas ;) si es que pueden poner a todos)**

Stark: Mientras pueda echar una siesta tranquilo… –bosteza-

Barragan: No me interesa… -le tiene cariño a Hueco Mundo-

Harribel: Me gustaría ver el mar…

Ulquiorra: ….Basuras.

Nnoitra: Yo iría y haría XXX y luego saldría con un par de XXX y luego haría XXX… ¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué censuran todo lo que digo?!

Grimmjow: ¡Tsché! ¡Yo voy a donde haya una buena batalla!

Zommari: Hm. No sé yo…

Szayel: Mientras pueda llevar mi laboratorio y experimentar cosas nuevas no me importaría~

Aaroinero: No me gusta. Demasiado sol.

Yammy: ¡COMIDA!

* * *

NO ENVÍEN MÁS PREGUNTAS. ¿VALE? Pueden comentar si quieren, pero no dejen más. Mañana tendremos la otra mitad, pero es que habían demasiadas y yo tengo exámenes y argh… No encuentro el tiempo de verdad que lo siento mucho…


	11. Chapter 11

Pág. Facebook: w w w . facebook . com PreguntaAIchigoYRukia (recuerden quitarle los espacios y poner una barra detrás del "com")

Copie y pegué las preguntas, lo siento no dispongo de tanto tiempo para estar poniéndolas correctamente (Cuidado con las faltas de ortografia chicos, me ahorrais tiempo en serio ToT)

* * *

**1. Kurenai Lukia: Ichigo, supongo has visto el video del Gangnam Style -si no lo has visto, no tienes vida- ...Alguna vez lo has bailado? Rukia, tu lo has visto bailando el gangnam style?**

Ichigo: Claro que lo he visto, pero ni modo bailaría esa ridiculez.

Rukia: No le he visto, pero apuesto a que se esta aguantando las ganas -risita malvada-

**2. Gin, Que grupo de personas de la sociedad de almas, Hueco mundo y el mundo humano se veria mas gracioso bailando el Gangnam Style? Yo se que tu me responderás bien ;) **

Gin: Moriría por ver a los shinigami -tan serios que se creen que son- bailando el Gagnam Style! Pero los Espada tampoco se verían mal... -prepara una camara mientras sonrie perversamente-

**3. Moka 108: Ichigo, que harías sí Rukia creciera más que tú?(obviamente ya no podrías llamarle enana o si?)y tú Rukia, ¿que harías?**

Ichigo: ¡Siempre será una enana! ¡Jum! -se cruza de brazos-

Rukia: Hmm... No sé, la verdad no me molesta mi altura al contrario de lo que piensan ¬¬

4. **Suraki Moon: Ukitake-taichou ¿me adoptas? (carita de perro abandonado) No te causare ningún problema y te cuidare mejor que una madre**

Jushiro: Bueno... -abochornado- N-no sé qué decir, jejeje

**5. Byakuya-sama, soy la reencarnacion de Hisana. ¿Te casarias conmigo?**

Byakuya: ...De nuevo... NO

**6. Shirosaki-kun, ¿convencerias a Ichigo de que me dejara acompañarte por un dia en su mundo interior? Tengo curosidad acerca de... muchas cosas y tu eres el unico que puede respondermelas.**

Hollow Ichigo: ¿Curiosidad de qué cosas? Jejeje, claro cuando quieras, siempre es bueno tener compañía. Zangetsu es muy aburrido y antisocial D=

**7. Trina: Neee... Ishin, ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con Masaki!? *o* **

Isshin: ¡Me alegra que lo preguntes! -emocionado, corre al salón y coge una cinta de video- ¡Aquí está el video de aquella maravillosa cita en la que...!

Karin: -le da una patada- ¡ESE VIDEO NO ES APTO PARA MENORES! -sonrojada-

**8. Juli-nyaan: Hiyori-chan! Dime Hiyori-chan, si aparezco de la nada y me le declaro a Shinji... ¿Porque no hacemos la prueba? ¡Hirakooooo-chaaaaan! Te quieres casar conmigo y ser feliz y tener muchos lindos hijitos? (eh, pero los adoptamos, no pienses nada malo heeeentai) (N/A: solo por si las moscas, me fui de vacaciones a algún lugar muy lejano donde la sandalia de Hiyori-chan no me encuentre...)**

Hiyori: ¡SI! ¡LLEVATE A ESE PELADO DE MI VISTA! -le tira la sandalia a la cara de Shinji-

Shinji: Ey! -la mira enojado-

**9. Shinji ¿Cierto que amas a Hiyori? No me engañas! (lo de antes era totalmente mentira...gome ne)**

Shinji: Ni hablar! -se cruza de brazos-

Hiyori: Más te vale pelado!

10. **Etto... Byakuya-kun... Te quiero... (esto no es una pregunta pero debía decirlo, me lo van a quitar) ¿Quieres ser feliz por mi? **

Byakuya: ¿Aún siguen con eso? ¬¬ Soy demasiado sexy para ustedes, humanas

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?!

**11. Yui Ryushira: Ichigo, no sé si lo sabes pero, últimamente, mucha/os han estado emparejando a Karin con cierto Fullbring (por cierto, me encanta esa parejita rara) ¿Te acuerdas de Yukio, verdad? Si tuvieras que elegir entre Yukio, Hitsugaya, o Shinji (?) para tu hermana Karin ¿A quién tendrías como cuñado? ¿Y ustedes, Yukio y Karin, qué opinan?**

Ichigo: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Karin: Ichi-nii cálmate todo eso es mentira...

Ichigo: -toma a Zangetsu con un aura negra rodeandole- Voy a matarlos...

Yuzu: Kyaaa Karin-chan, onii-chan da miedo -se abraza a su hermana-

Karin: Creo que nunca tendré un novio con él alrededor... -suda una gota-

Yukio: Ni siquiera la conozco -pone cara de molestia-

**12. ImeKo Jieahiz: Para Yukio (se esconde para no ser vista por Ichigo mientras dice esto) Si un día te enteras de que Karin está embarazada y de gemelos, de ti obviamente, (se esconde más atrás de su computadora) ¿Les pondrías los nombres de personajes de videojuegos o algo así? ¿Tú lo dejarías hacerlo, Karin? ¡Y no digan que nunca pasará, es una suposición!**

Yukio: Pero qué... Eh... ¿Pero quién es ella?

Ginjo: -le susurra- la hermana de Kurosaki...

Yukio: Aaah! No, sigo sin saber quién es... -menea la mano en el aire y sigue jugando a su videojuego-

Karin: En caso de que algo así pasara... Por Kami-sama que no sea así, pues no le dejaría. Eso sería muy raro...

**13. Y finalmente una para Ichigo -lo dije, si se puede XD- En caso de que lo anterior se cumpliera ¿Cómo te sentirías por tener dos cuñados ricos? (Yukio y Byakuya)**

Ichigo: Me sentiría rodeado de un pijo estirado y de un niño friki enganchado a los video juegos ¬¬

Byakuya y Yukio: ¬¬ Kurosaki...

Ichigo: Creo que mejor me voy...

* * *

Incluso contesté preguntas fuera del plazo (aunque no todas, lo siento) en compensación por la tardanza :3 Si tienen alguna pregunta más déjenlas hasta el martes. NO responderé preguntas fuera del plazo del martes, lo siento. Ah sí, y también solo 3 preguntas por persona, de verdad que me gustaría contestarlas todas pero no tengo tiempo T_T


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, no, no es una actualización solo vengo a avisar a todos los seguidores de aquí que sus preguntas y otras están siendo contestadas acá: s/9405684/1/Random-Questions-2

Muchas gracias a Seishin por tomarse su tiempo para continuar lo que empezamos :)


End file.
